Tale As Old As Time
by HRHThePrincesss
Summary: Merle Dixon found the girl of his dreams. When Andi becomes pregnant, he struggles with the idea of becoming a father in a post-apocalyptic world. Will the Governor turn out to be the man & father Merle thinks he can't be? Can Andi love and trust a man who frightens her as much as the Governor does? (Not canon.) Merle x OC/ The Governor x OC pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Andi leaned back against the tree, propped up, barely conscious when she heard the twig snap a few feet away. She tensed, pulling her bow up, arrow ready to fire.

"Whoa, don't want no trouble." She initially took the man for a walker, but he spoke, his hands up. She squinted, her vision blurred by the toll the heat and dehydration had taken on her. She lowered her bow, then tried to get up. She got to her feet, but then swayed, overcome with dizziness. "Whoa, sweetheart, you don't look so good," the man said, coming to her, steadying her. That's when she saw the knife strapped to his hand…arm, she didn't really understand what she was seeing, except for the blade. She reeled away from it. "No no, no honey, sorry, that's strapped on, it ain't for you." He watched her face and saw what he said register after a moment. "You got a name, pretty girl?" If she'd been in her right mind, she would've bolted, but she was exhausted and weakened from being out by herself for so long.

"Andi," she said.

"Of course, pretty girl like you would have a man's name," he said. Again, she would've protested with a clearer mind, but right now, it was nice to not be alone, to have someone at least talking to her, helping her stand. "You on your own, Andi? Or you got a camp somewhere?" She shook her head, her head throbbing with dehydration and tiredness.

"Alone, I'm alone," she said. If she'd been seeing clearly, she would've seen his face soften for a moment. Merle Dixon might not have been a prince, but a pretty woman all alone, hurt, tired and in need of his rescue could turn him from typical redneck asshole to a knight in a moment.

"Not no more," he said. He lifted her up, holding her upper body with his good arm and her legs with his bad one. She didn't protest. And she was light in his arms, too light. He could feel her bones, far too close to the flesh, not enough water in her system or meat on her bones.

"W-where are-"

"My camp, you're coming back with me" he said. "Just hang on, there, Andi. I'll get you fixed up." She passed out in his arms and he figured she wouldn't remember him at all when she woke up. If she wakes up, he thought.

* * *

><p>Andi woke over a day and a half later in a hospital bed. There was an IV of saline going into one of her arms, her clothes and belongings across the room, save for her bow and arrows.<p>

She sat up, slowly turning until her legs were dangling over the edge of the bed. Just then, a nurse or doctor came into the room.

"Miss Andi, you're awake!" The young man said.

"W-Where am I?" she asked.

"Woodbury," he answered. She thought about it for a moment, trying to remember how she'd got here.

"There was a man, he found me-"

"Merle, brought you in here the night before last," the nurse said. "You're lucky, you wouldn't have made it much longer out there by yourself."

"Merle, where is he?"

"Probably out on wall duty."

"I'd like to thank him," she said.

* * *

><p>"Merle!" Milton called.<p>

"What?!" Merle called back, irritated at being interrupted from wall duty.

"That girl you found in the woods," Merle prepared for the almost inevitable bad news. "She's awake." Something in him breathed a sigh of relief, but he didn't let it show.

"So what?"

"She's asking for you," Milton said. Merle frowned, but came down and followed Milton to the hospital.

* * *

><p>By the time he made it there, Andi was dressed and had eaten. She felt close to normal when the familiar man came through the door.<p>

"Ah yes, Andi, this is Merle," the Governor said. "He's the one who found you." Merle walked over to the bedside. She was dressed in clean clothes and appeared in much better condition. Her pretty, dark brown eyes met his.

"Thank you for saving me," she said. "I was dying. Probably wouldn't have lasted the night."

"Andi?" he asked, making sure the name was as he remembered. She nodded. "Miss Andi, I don't make it a habit of bringing back strays, but you needed it." She nodded, looking down at her hands.

"Andi here, she wants to stay with us," the Governor said. "She needs somewhere to stay. You know how full we are."

"She can stay with me, I'm not home much anyways," Merle said.


	2. Chapter 2

Merle brought her to his apartment. She followed quietly, not sure what to say to this man. He saved her and now he was generously offering to let her stay with him. Before the world ended, she would have assumed he had bad intentions for her with this arrangement. But she sensed none of that with him.

He opened the door and stepped back, letting her in.

"After you, Miss Andi," he said. She entered the small apartment. The door was between the kitchen and the living room, both small, but tidy. Not pristine, but cleaner than she would have expected from a man living alone in this world. "Kitchen," he gestured, "living room," she followed him. "Bedroom," he said as they entered it. "Bathroom," he pointed to the door within the bedroom. "I know it's small, but we really don't have a lot of housing left."

"It's a damn sight better than being out in those woods," she said. He smiled. "Thank you, Merle. It's very generous of you, letting me stay here." He shifted uneasily, clearly unaccustomed to such gratefulness.

"It's not trouble, really. I ain't home most days, with wall duty and runs." he shrugged. "Having you hear ensures I get to keep this place. It's nicer than some apartments in Woodbury." She nodded. "I want you to sleep in the bed. I'll sleep out on the sofa." Now it was her turn to be uncomfortable.

"What happened to your arm?" she asked. He looked down at the stump cover on his right arm.

"Accident, had to cut it off to get away from walkers," he said.

"You need to sleep in a bed with that," she said. She looked at the bed. It was a queen. "I really don't need more than the sofa."

"I won't have that," he said. "I don't know how long you were out in those woods, but you need to rest."

"I don't take up much room, we could share it," she said, measuring the look he gave her.

"You sure?" he asked. She nodded.

* * *

><p>Andi was sitting, reading when she heard Merle come in. Staying with him was turning into something they both enjoyed. He liked having someone to come home to.<p>

"Merle?" she called, putting the book down. He came in and she saw how filthy he was. Sweaty, fumbling with stump cover on his right arm. She could tell by the deep lines in his face that it was hurting him tonight. She came to him. "Let me help you."

"I can do it," he said. But she undid the buckles on the straps, carefully taking it off. When she tried to take the liner off, he pulled back. "I'll take it from here."

"I want to help you," she said.

"It's a chop job that I did to myself. Believe me, I don't even like looking at it."

"It's not like I've never seen a bad amputation, Merle. It's easier to clean with two hands," she said. He sighed, too tired to argue with her. If it grosses her out, it's her own damn fault. She followed him into the bathroom, beginning to take out the first aid items from the cabinet over the sink. He sat on the closed toilet, leaning his arm over the sink. She could see a bit of moisture at the end of the liner where is right hand once was, indicating the stump was stressed, possibly mildly irritated. She very gently removed the liner. Merle watched her face, watching for any sign of disgust. He saw none. She took the rubbing alcohol and pressed a cotton ball over the opening, tipping it up. "This is going to sting like hell." He nodded. She pressed it to the irritated spot, and he winced, letting out a hissing breath. "Definitely not the worst amputation I've seen, by the way."

"One of the docs fixed me up when I got here," he said. "It was a lot worse before." She treated and redressed his stump, carefully trying not to hurt him. Her face never let on that she was sickened by the sight of it, which made him feel better. When she put the gauze over the raw spot, then wrapped it. She then put on a fresh liner.

"Not bad, Miss Andi," he said. "What were you before the world ended? Nurse or something?"

She smiled, crossing her arms, leaning against the door frame.

"I was military," she said.

"What branch?" he was intrigued.

"Marines," she said.

"You mean to tell me the damsel in distress I saved was a fuckin' jarhead?" he asked playfully. She nodded. "Must've been a medic, then?" She nodded again. When he first met her, exhausted, dehydrated, near dead from exposure, he wouldn't have believed her. But now, healthy and healed before him, he believed it entirely.

"I'm going to bed, if you're okay now?" she said. He nodded.

"Thank you," he said. She smiled, then turned back into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>He sat down on the edge of the bed. His side. They slept in the same bed, her curled up on her side, Merle nervously turned away from her on his side, careful not to invade her space.<p>

"Hnmmm," she sighed. He looked over his shoulder, just in time to see her turn over onto her back. She was wearing one of his old t-shirts, and though the shirt kept her well covered, she didn't wear a bra to bed. He'd tried not to notice, but he couldn't help it. He could see her breasts, full and her nipples hard, pushing against the fabric of the shirt. He turned away, feeling his very male reaction to her body. Andi was a beautiful woman, long brown hair, deep brown eyes, tall, lean, but curved. God, how she's curved. Merle had more dreams of putting his hands on her than anything else. Why, in all your godforsaken life, is this when you choose to be a gentleman?, he scolded himself. He knew he was typically a misogynistic asshole when it came to women. So why then do I fight so hard to stay away from her, to keep his hands off of her? Deep inside, on a subconscious level, he knew why. And it scared the hell out of him. He slid into bed beside her, but kept himself turned away from her so he couldn't look at her. Just when he'd started to finally relax and doze off, he heard her again.

"Nnn, no, no, I," she groaned in her sleep. He let out a frustrated breath, rolling over to check on her. "No, no, g-get away, stop, Stop, STOP!" she was fighting something off in her sleep, her face terrified, her arms pushing at something in her mind. He sat up, pulling her into a sitting position beside him.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, it's alright, you's just dreamin'" he said. She snapped awake, panting, looking around the room for whatever she'd been fighting. She focused on him then, looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Merle, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright, sweetheart, just go back to sleep," he said. She nodded. Just then, he saw the tears. She turned away, laying on her side, facing away from him. He froze, horrified by her tears. He laid down on his back, his eyes fixed on her back. He heard her sniffle, thought he saw her move like she was wiping her eyes. The next sniffle sounded more like a sob she desperately tried to stifle. "Andi?" he whispered. She didn't answer. He reached over with his good hand, touching her back. She flinched. "Do you want to talk about it?"

After a silent moment, she answered, "No, I'm ok." Her normally even, soothing, steady voice was hoarse with her tears. His jaw clenched, and before he knew what he was doing, he turned to her.

"Andi, come on, come here," he said. She turned to him, her eyes red and puffy. Whatever he thought he had for a heart, it broke seeing her like that. She slid over to him. "Come here, put your arms around me," he said. She wrapped her arms around his middle, and he pulled the covers up around them, cradling her tenderly. "Whatever's after you in your head, it ain't out here. And if it is, I won't let it get you. Just rest." She nodded. Before long, her breathing steadied and he felt her relax back into sleep.

But sleep eluded Merle, with Andi so close. He held her, even though she was sleeping peacefully now. He didn't want to wake her by moving her. So he held her, her head resting against his chest, just under his chin, one of her arms between them, the other at his side, her hand against his ribs. He felt the pressure of that little hand and wanted to bring it up to his mouth, kiss her palm, knowing it would smell like the hand cream she used, knowing how soft it would be. She don't want nothing to do with you, you fool, he thought. She's kind because that's her nature, and because you saved her. Don't started getting it in your head it's because she cares for you. The thought pained him and he found the strength to gently move her away from him, managing to not wake her up.


	3. Chapter 3

Merle knew by the tension he sensed in her features that she was upset. He didn't expect her to be happy to see him, hell, most people weren't, but they'd grown close before he left on another of the Governor's errands. He thought maybe she'd be at least somewhat glad to see him. She'd come to the town square when he and the other guys returned, but instead of the hugs and kisses the others received, she stood, her arms crossed.

"Miss me, Andi?" he'd asked before the tension registered. She nodded.

"You're three days late," she said, her voice low. He couldn't quite place her tone. It wasn't quite anger, nor relief, nor indifference. She said it like she was awful tired and strained.

"Got held up, small herd of walkers," he said. She nodded, shifting her feet, looking down at them.

They walked back to his apartment in silence. He could feel the tension coming off of her in waves. The muscles in her jaw clicked, her arms wrapped tightly across her chest. But the worst was, she wouldn't look at him, wouldn't meet his eyes at all. It was one of the things he'd missed and thought about most: her big, expressive, doe-like brown eyes.

Back at the apartment, she let them in. He stopped in the kitchen, hoping she'd let go of whatever she was holding in. But she kept walking, heading for the bedroom, away from him.

"Andi?" he called to her. She stopped, but didn't face him. "Andi, talk to me. You've clearly got something to say, so say it."

"You were three days late," she said, still not facing him.

"I told you, small herd of walkers showed up and we got held up. It happens out there. You know, you were out there alone. Sometimes the bastards show up and they don't stop-" He stopped abruptly when she turned around. He saw the tears in her eyes. "Andi, honey, what're you cryin' for?"

"I was worried sick about you, you bastard," she said, trying her best to say it with anger, but it only came out broken and hoarse.

"Honey, I'm fine," he said. He saw the dark circles under her eyes, the tears in them, saw that she may have lost a few pounds on her already slim figure. He came to her then, until he was standing close enough to see the tear-tracks on her cheeks. "Don't cry over me, sweetheart."

Andi turned from him then, walking away from him. He doesn't get it, she thought to herself, and he's never going to as long as you don't tell him how you feel. She sat down on her side of their bed, trying to keep herself under control. She took deep breaths, holding one of her hands over her quivering stomach. How can I care for him when I'm not even sure he's coming back from those runs, she pleaded with herself. You don't really have a choice, she thought, you already care for him, Andi. She bit her lip, fresh tears welling in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Merle wanted to go to her, wanted to gather her in his arms and hold her, wipe the tears from her pretty face. Cryin' over me, he thought, shaking his head. Ain't no woman ever cried over me. She couldn't have been worryin' that whole time, he hoped. That made him feel awful. But he didn't have the courage to go into their bedroom - my bedroom - and try to talk to her. But he was filthy and tired from being out in the woods nearby. He took a breath and walked into the bedroom, holding onto every intention of not speaking to her or even looking at her. Because it'll fuckin' break my heart if she's curled up on my bed - our bed - cryin' over me. But she wasn't on the bed. She was in the bathroom, door open, the faucet running. He watched her splash the cold water on her face, red and puffy from crying. She lifted her gaze in the mirror, saw him and jumped, startled by him.<p>

"Christ, you scared me," she said. She averted her eyes, wiping her hands on the small hand towel hanging by the sink.

"I wish you weren't upset with me," he said. She let out one dry, emotionless laugh.

"I'm not upset with you," she said.

"Then what?" he said. She tried to slide by him. "No, then what?" He grabbed her by her upper arms.

"Let go of me," she said, her tone fluttering somewhere between anger and sorrow.

"Then talk to me!" he said.

"Don't you tell me what to do, Merle Dixon," she said, this time managing real anger. She finally raised her gaze to his and the intensity with which she looked at him stole his breath. "You fucking bastard, don't you dare tell me not to worry about you! Do you have any idea what you mean to me? I," she paused, jerking herself out of his grasp. "I haven't eaten, I haven't slept, I've done nothing but listen for you to come through that goddamn door so I could breathe again." Her voice broke over the last couple words and she covered her face, sobbing silently. He stood there before her, feeling incredibly lame and incompetent in the face of her emotions. She tried to get past him again. That's when Merle caught her, pulling her against him. She hesitated, making him think she'd shove him away. But then she lost her composure, burying her face against his chest, sobbing audibly.

"I didn't know you had feelings for me, sweetheart," he said.

"I didn't really either, I g-guess," she said. "Not til you didn't come back, at least." He held her tight, his bad arm around her waist, his good hand cradling her head just under his chin. He stole a glance in the mirror of them, her smaller frame against his, his arms crossing her back. She fits, he thought. She's too pretty, too gentle and too kind, but somehow, she fits.

"Little old for you, ain't I?" he half asked, half stated as a fact.

"I'm 34," she said.

"I'm 42," he said.

"Eight years isn't much, especially now," she said. "Now it's be happy today because tomorrow, you could be one of those monsters out there if you're not careful." He pulled back, but didn't let her go. Just looked down at her.

"I'm not sure I'd know happiness if I saw it, Andi," he said. "Happiness eluded me before the world ended. How can anyone expect to be happy in this world now?"

"Some days, I don't know. Some days, I wish you hadn't found me," she said. "But you did. And you took me in. And I-" she stopped, meeting his eyes again. She shook her head, fighting fresh tears. "I love you, Merle." His eyes widened. How long's it been since you've heard that sentiment directed at you, he asked himself. Never, since goddamn never. Maybe my brother loves me, if he's alive. Maybe my mama, before she toasted herself. Certainly never my father. Ain't never had another person tell me it, I don't even know how to act.

"I love you too, Andi," he said. "God help me and you, I guess."

"You do?" she asked. He wiped her tears with his remaining hand.

"I don't know why you sound shocked. You're a pretty girl, kind and smart. You could have anyone left in this fucking world," he said. "Of course I love you. But honey, it don't mean much. You've probably had plenty of more worthy men love you than just me."

"It means the world to me, you asshole," she said. She looked up at him, her little hand coming to his cheek. "You're filthy." She said. He laughed and so did she.


	4. Chapter 4

He didn't know what was harder, having feelings for her he didn't dare admit or her knowing exactly how he felt and not knowing where to go from there. To him, it felt like they'd stepped back in time and were courting the old fashioned way. Feelings first, then admitting them, and then the relationship came to be. Before the world ended, it had been completely backwards, people jumping into bed with each other, then figuring out later if they like one another.

Andi had begun taking care of the apartment, and not because he told her she had to. He would never have told her she had to do anything. But she did anyway, washing their clothes and putting them away, cleaning the apartment, even cooking a meal for when he came home.

The first time she did it, he was quite taken aback. He came through the door and at once was greeted with the smell of food. He turned and saw two places set at the small table that served as his dining table. Two plates, two sets of silverware, two glasses, even a couple of fresh flowers resting in water in a third glass between the two settings.

"Hey, dinner's almost ready," she said. He turned and she was over by the stove. He looked from her to the table and back.

"Dinner?" he smiled. "You cooked for me?"

"Well, I'm hungry too," she said. "Can you hand me the plates?" He picked up the plates from the table and brought them over to her. She filled each one with a piece of chicken, mashed potatoes and green beans. He took the plates back to the table and put one at each setting. She took the glasses and filled them with water from the sink, and brought them back over. They sat at the table.

"You didn't have to do this," he said.

"I wanted to," she said. They ate together, not saying much.

"Been a long time since I ate a home-cooked meal," he said as he finished.

"Me too," she said. "Was it good? Honestly?"

"Miss Andi, it was real good," he said. He caught her eye and she blushed.

"Why do you call me Miss Andi?" she asked.

"Ain't that your name?"

"Well, yes, but, the Miss part," she said.

"Ain't southern politeness taught where you came from?" he joked. She smiled.

"Well, you can just call me Andi. The Miss part isn't necessary," she said. She stood, taking their plates and silverware over to the sink.

"I can help with that," he said.

"Nope, you've worked a full day," she countered. "I've got it. Isn't like I cooked for an army, just us." He conceded. He waited until she'd filled the sink, then went to take his shower.

* * *

><p>Andi was laying across the sofa reading when Merle burst through the door.<p>

"You're early-" she stopped, seeing the bloody handkerchief he was holding against his forehead over his right eye. "What happened?!" She was up and to him at once.

"It's nothing, just Martinez being an asshole," he said, sounding irritated.

"Let me see," she said. He lifted the handkerchief. There was a shallow gash above his right eye. "Sit, I'll be right back." She left the room and he sat down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table. She came back, sitting rubbing alcohol, antibiotic cream, a couple of cotton balls and a couple of small bandages on the table. She took the handkerchief from him and began to work on the small wound. He let out a sharp breath when she pressed an alcohol-soaked cotton ball to the wound. "Sorry," she said gently. That was when he looked at her, her face focused but relaxed as she tended to his wound. She wore a black tank top that showcased her curves, her cleavage inches from his face. He could smell her scent, clean and floral.

She applied the cream and the bandages, catching him looking at her body. He caught her eye, then looked away. She smiled.

"All fixed," she said. She turned to take the first aid items back to the bathroom when he grabbed her wrist. He jerked her down on his lap. "Merle-" he cut her off, crushing his mouth over hers.

They'd admitted their feelings for each other days ago, but neither had made a move. She'd tried to do it several times, only to back down at the last moment, afraid that he'd take back what he'd said.

His kiss was much gentler than she'd thought it would be, but passionate, like he'd been holding back until he couldn't take it any longer. She broke it, looking down at him. She'd never noticed how blue his eyes were, or that they weren't quite as stony with her as they were with others.

"I didn't think you were ever gonna kiss me," he said. "I couldn't take it anymore." She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.

"I saw you looking at me," she said between kisses. His good hand slid up her side, over her shirt, gently palming her breast.

"You're pretty to look at," he said. She laughed softly. He smiled, but didn't laugh with her. His eyes were serious. He leaned in and kissed her again. "Pretty to look at," he murmured between kisses. "Pretty to touch," his bad arm wrapped around her back, his good hand cupping her breast, his thumb rubbing across the soft curve, feeling her nipple hardening beneath her clothes. He kissed her cheek, her jaw, coming to nuzzle just behind her ear. She squirmed playfully in his lap, holding him to her.

"Mmm," she sighed, biting her bottom lip. She wriggled, enjoying him, when she felt his erection beneath her. He felt her tense in his arms, and wondered if she could feel him under her.

"Too much? Too fast?" he asked. She hesitated and he thought for sure she'd come to her senses. Would be about right, he thought, let me get just enough of a taste to make me crazy and then shut me down.

"No, not too much," she stood up. She backed towards their bedroom, reaching down and taking her tank top off. His jaw clenched. She could feel his eyes on her.

She reached behind her and unhooked her bra. She took it off too, slipping the thin straps down her arms. She watched the red flush create smudges of higher color across his cheekbones. He stood up, coming to her. He lifted her up and carried her to their bedroom. He laid her across the bed, standing back, removing his stump cover, his eyes never quite leaving her.

He came back to the bed, laying to her side, his mouth crushing against hers at once. She groaned as his hand cupped one breast, then the other, his fingers teasing her nipples. He moved to lay directly on top of her.

Merle grasped her lush breasts between his good hand and his covered stump, pushing them gently together, running his thumb back and forth over her nipple. He watched her intently, in awe.

"Merle," she breathed, arching into his touch.

"You like that, sweetheart?" he asked. He watched as a deep pink flush crept over her body. "Don't nod. Say yes, Merle, I love when you play with my tits." He leaned down, taking one nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue over it teasingly.

"Yes, oh yes, I love it," she moaned. He drew back, pinching one nipple firmly. She gasped, but didn't push at him or tell him to stop.

"No, say it," he said.

"I love when you play with my tits," she said. He smiled, releasing her nipple, but still fondling her.

"Good girl," he said. He nudged his thigh between her legs, going back to work on her breasts, now more sensitive than before, alternating sucking each nipple greedily, flicking them, and gently pinching them. He felt her hips beginning to lift, grinding herself against his thigh.

"All I'd have to do is this, huh Andi?" he asked, lifting his head. "You could come just like this, the way you're squirming." She flushed, biting her lip.

"It's been a while, for me," she said softly. "I, you, living here, I love living here with you, but it doesn't afford much privacy."

"Don't I know it?" he said, laughing softly. "Couldn't very well take care of yourself with me laying next to you, huh?" She bit her lip, shaking her head. "Even when I was dying to take care of you, too." He winked. She smiled then, pulling him to her. He pressed his mouth to hers.

"Take care of me, then, Merle," she groaned, pushing her body against his.

"I mean to, sugartits, believe me," he said. In another life, a previous life where the world hadn't ended, she would've decked a man for calling her that. In that life, she would've been repelled by a man like Merle Dixon. But here, now, in this life, after the world ended, she couldn't get enough of him.

"If you ever call me that in public-"

"I wouldn't," he interrupted, serious. She nodded. He leaned down to kiss her again, loving the feeling of her underneath him, her arms around him. He rose up, taking his shirt and sleeveless shirt off. He came back down, the heat and scent of him all around her. She reached down, undoing his pants, one of her hands slipping inside before he knew what she was doing. Her hand brushed him, then grasped him, firmly but not too rough, just right. She stroked him, her soft hand warm against his substantial erection.

"Damn," she breathed, not meaning to actually say it out loud. He looked at her and she smiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud." He smiled.

"Ain't gotta be sorry," he said.

"God, I want you in me, I'm so fucking horny I can't stand it." She thought he would laugh a little at her bluntness, but he didn't. Instead, he helped her out of her pants. He hesitated for a moment at her panties, only then realizing how nervous he was. She leaned up and pressed her lips against his shoulder, his collar and throat. She grasped his hand and pushed it between her legs. He gasped, feeling even through her panties how wet she was. "I want you, please, I'm-OH!" He slid his hand down her panties, his rough, calloused fingers finding her tender opening.

"Damn, girl, you're soaked," he said. "You're gonna come the second I put it in, aren't you, darlin'?" He gently parted her moist lips, finding the tight little bundle of nerves easily, rubbing his thumb over it. She sobbed.

"Mmm, probably, but you don't have to stop-" he took his fingers away and jerked her panties off. He stood for a moment, taking off his pants, almost immediately returning. He caught her looking at him, his body, momentarily transfixed by his erection. He caught her eye and she looked away.

"You can look, darlin'. God knows I'm looking at you," he drawled. She slid beneath the covers of their bed and he followed. Only he remained back, resting back on his legs for a moment. "Spread 'em, doll." She let her legs fall open. He looked down at her, naked in his bed, open like some kind of lush, rare flower. "You must be crazy to want some redneck asshole like me." She reached down, parting herself with her fingers, letting him see how wet and pink she was. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever witnessed.

"I don't want just some redneck asshole," she said. He took his cock and positioned himself at her entrance, watching her squirm. "I want you, Merle Dixon." It did something to him, or undid something, hearing it in full like that from her. He rubbed the tip of his cock against her, lubricating himself and teasing her. And then, he slid inside her in one long, thick, excruciatingly slow stroke. He filled her until their bodies were against each others, settling down on top of her, bringing the covers up so she didn't get cold. She wrapped her legs around his waist, making it easier for him to thrust into her. He drew back and gently filled her again. She quaked beneath him. "Oh my god," she moaned. He held still, trembling a bit himself.

"You alright, Andi?" he asked. She'd said it had been a while for her, and he didn't want to hurt her. But her eyes met his and she nodded.

"Just go slow," she breathed. He drew back and thrust forward, this time just a little more quickly than before. She groaned.

"I intend to," he said. "My god you're so fucking tight and wet," he said through clenched teeth.

"Fuck me," she swore as he began to thrust back and forth. "I'm sorry, I'm gonna come, I can't help it." She groaned.

"Go on, love, let go," he said. He felt the muscles in her legs and arms go taut, locking him against her.

"Oh fuck," she swore again, her voice small and stifled, like she was in pain. And then he felt it, her spasm around his cock so intensely it took his breath away. She gripped his member inside, humping against him in little jerks, her nails digging into his shoulders. He let her come down from her orgasm, never quite ceasing his thrusts, just letting her lead. "I don't want to stop. I want more."

"Poor thing, don't worry, I ain't done with you yet." He rolled over on his back, pulling her on top of him, never leaving her body. He propped his back against the headboard so he could still watch her. With his hands on her hips, he began to buck beneath her.

"M-Merle, oh fuck," she moaned, already responding to him again.

"Look at you, tits bouncing like that, I could watch you ride me for days," he said. He leaned forward, capturing one nipple in his mouth, giving it a good tug with the suction of his mouth. One of her arms wrapped loosely around his head, telling him he was doing everything right. He switched to the other breast just before she pushed him back against the headboard. He watched as she took control, sliding up and down on his cock. It made him dizzy, watching and feeling her at the same time. She let out little high-pitched sighs every time she slid down, taking him completely. "Christ, woman," he groaned. His hand bit into the soft flesh of her hip as he tried to hold down the beast in him. She saw the pained look on his face and slowed. He swore frustratedly and grabbed her, flipping her onto her back again.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"You're making me crazy," he growled.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"You should be, and now I'm going to fuck your brains out for it." She knew he wasn't really mad, but he was just as bad off as she had been. She braced herself, letting him fuck her like he needed. It was hard, and it hurt a little, but she held onto him and enjoyed it just the same.

"Merle," she panted, riding his bucking hips, enjoying every thrust. "I'm gonna come again, you're making me-ooohh," she moaned. He lost it then.

"Oh fuck, fuck, me too, sweetheart," he said. He slammed himself into her a half dozen times more, each stroke deep and rough enough to move her whole body. But she rode it out, her orgasm and his. He was panting, his whole body shaking from his exertion when he collapsed on her. She held him, stroking his back up and down with her hands, soothing and calming him with her touch. He withdrew and rolled off of her onto his back, still panting a little. He looked over at her, seeing the drowsy, sated look on her face.

"Shit," she swore softly.

"Didn't think I had it in me, did ya?" he joked.

"I knew you did. I think that's why I got so worked up for it," she said. She pulled the covers up, straightening them from where their love-making had gotten so passionate. He held out his arm and she slid up beside him in the crook between his arm and chest. She laid her head on his shoulder, one of her hands resting on his chest.

"Poor thing," he said, holding her hand to his chest, loving the feeling of her naked body snuggled up to his. "Don't worry, I won't let you get so backed up again." She laughed.

"Ditto," she said.


	5. Chapter 5

Andi woke first the next morning, and she had every intention of slipping out of bed without waking him up. But when she slid out of his arms, the movement sent a bolt of pain between her legs. She laid on her back for a moment, reaching down to cup herself. She tried to sit up, and ended up groaning softly.

"Andi?" came his sleep softened voice. "You ok?"

"I'm fine, Merle," she said. But when she tried to sit up on her side of the bed, that deep ache got the better of her. He was up and kneeling in front of her before she knew it. Merle studied the bruises on her hip from his hand and the much lighter ones on her inner thighs.

"I'm fine, really-"

"Why didn't you tell me I was hurting you?"

"You weren't. I was so turned on, it didn't hurt," she said. He stood, turning away from her, running a hand over his short hair.

She stood, slowly, letting her aching muscles stretch slowly. She came up behind him, wrapping her arms around him, holding him. Merle startled when her hands first touched him, but he let her wrap her arms loosely around his stomach.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Andi," he said, bringing his hand up to where her arms crossed his middle, holding them there.

"You didn't," she said, leaning her forehead against his back for a moment. "I'm sure I left a few marks of my-" She stopped abruptly, looking at his back. She could see her little nail scratches on his shoulders, but they didn't compare to the long, deep scars that crisscrossed his back. She felt him tense.

"You didn't leave all of those," he said. He turned around, his eyes intense, his jaw tight. "You did the little ones up on my shoulders, the rest are old. Although, smart as you are, you've probably got it figured out, right?" Her eyes went to the floor.

"Merle, I don't assume anything anymore," she said. "I-"

"I don't believe that. Beautiful, unmarked, intelligent woman as you are, military, probably brought up in a pretty little farmhouse, parents loved each other, daddy probably never laid a hand on you, even when you were being a spoiled little brat, did he?" She suddenly felt so naked, so vulnerable. "Big Christmas and birthday presents every year, huh? Never had to wonder if they were gonna feed ya, or if you'd say the wrong thing and get belted for it."

"You don't know my past, any more than I know yours," she said, her voice trembling. "Why are you being this way with me?" Suddenly, his eyes softened, and he looked away, embarrassed. But it was too late. She slipped past him and into the bathroom. The door closed firmly, and he heard the lock click into place. He wanted to put his fist through a wall. Why did I do that?, he asked himself, because I left those innocent bruises on her? It ain't near the same as hitting her to leave them, he thought. I'd never hit her. Ever. I don't know how daddy did it to momma, he thought, her being so much smaller and docile. Andi's small, but far from docile. She spoke her mind, even when it wasn't the popular opinion. Daddy would've beat her until she was quiet and docile, he thought, if she was his. Merle feared becoming like that, afraid it was somewhere in his brain and that it would surface someday when she said something that rubbed him the wrong way.

He heard her turn on the shower, and wanted to go to her, to gather her in his arms and beg for her forgiveness. He hadn't meant any of it, he'd just been caught off guard by her tenderness, her forgiving nature when it came to the soreness she felt today. And he forgot about the damn scars. He tried so hard to be a good man for her, to not be a stereotypical misogynistic redneck. But his back was more of a stereotype than anything else about him. Daddy beat me, and momma, and probably Daryl when he got a little bigger, he thought. Don't get much more redneck white trash than that.

* * *

><p>Andi stood under the hot spray, willing it to sooth her sore body and her aching mind and heart. He lashed out because he was embarrassed, she thought. I'd be embarrassed too, I guess, if the tables were turned. She soaped her body and hair, then rinsed. But that doesn't give him the right to belittle me, she thought. He may think he's a stereotype, but I'm not. He was right about the lack of abuse and anger in her childhood. No one ever belted her. But her mother had been mentally ill most of her adult life. Sometimes, she was as coherent as a normal person. Other times, she was completely manic. Her father would lock Andi in her room and slide the key under the door, telling her not to come out until he came back. The worst was her brother. What had become of him, where he was when the world ended. She'd come looking for him, but a big part of her hoped she wouldn't find him. She shook her head, refusing to think of her brother. She got out of the shower, mindful of leaving him some hot water.<p>

When she came out of the bathroom, he wasn't in the bedroom anymore. She dressed quietly, sleeveless black top with the Henley-style buttons, and her camouflage pants. She braided her hair to one side. She heard the front door open, then close. She came out and saw that he'd left. Tears welled in her eyes. She'd wanted to hold him. To kiss him goodbye before he had to go work.

* * *

><p>After six, Andi started to wonder where he was. She hoped he wouldn't go on a run without telling her, no matter how pissed he was at her at the moment. She went out looking for him, just to make sure that fear was unjustified. She passed Martinez.<p>

"Hey, have you seen Merle?" she asked.

"I think he's at the bar," he answered.

She nodded, resignedly. "Of course he is," she said. "Thanks."

She walked down to the bar and sure enough, there he was. She considered what to do and decided. She went and sat next to him at the bar.

"You found me," he said. She looked over at the glass between his hands, knowing it was bourbon.

"Can I get you anything, Andi?" the bartender asked.

"I'll have whatever he's having," she said, nodding toward Merle. The bartender nodded, putting a glass on the bar and filling it with a double of whatever bourbon he was drinking, then slid it to her.

"She's on my tab," he said. The bartender nodded and moved on to other customers. He took a drink of his, looking over at her. She looked down at her glass, seemingly contemplating it. "You sure you can handle that?" She didn't even look at him. Just picked the glass up, and shot the double in two swallows. She winced a little, but not anymore than he would've if he'd tried to shoot it.

"I'm a marine, we're known to drink a little," she said. "Although not this 80 proof shit."

"Excuse me, princess," he drawled. He downed the rest of his. She looked over at him, trying to reconcile this man with the man who'd been so good to her the night before. He looked the same, but he'd slammed the wall back down between them. "I'm goin' home, you coming?" He nodded, getting down from the bar stool. She followed him, not saying a word. They got in and she locked the door behind them. She turned to him then, all demureness and quiet gone from her.

"Merle, I don't know why you said those things to me this morning, and I don't know why you've decided to shut me out again, but I love you. I love you with all my heart, even though it doesn't seem to mean much to you," she said. He leaned against the door frame, not saying anything. "You don't love me at all, do you? Just some cunt who fell for the southern charm and hero complex, right?" Something in that lit the fire in his eyes.

"Don't you dare say that," he said.

"Just a spoiled, silver-spoon brat, right? I ain't never seen anything in my life, right? Never had to endure anything awful, feel any pain?" her voice held strong, but he could see her shaking.

"No, I didn't mean-"

"You got awful mad at me for something I didn't even say. Yeah, the marks on your back took my breath away. But I didn't jump to whatever conclusion you assumed I did. And then you throw at me exactly what you think of me. So don't tell me you didn't mean it," she said. He saw the tears in her eyes.

"Please don't cry," he said, coming to her.

"Why not, isn't this what spoiled brats do when something is uncomfortable or not going their way?" she said. He stopped, just about a foot away from her. He wanted to hold her, to say he was sorry, a thousand times sorry. "I love you, you jackass, can't you see that?" And then he couldn't hold back anymore. He grabbed her and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her tight.

"I'm sorry, Andi, I'm sorry," he said. "I love you too, sweetheart." He laid his cheek on top of her head, feeling her wrap her arms around his middle, her hands flat against his back.

* * *

><p>"I've got a younger brother," he said.<p>

"Daryl," she said. He looked at her, startled. "I think you dream about him sometimes, because you say his name in your sleep sometimes." He nodded. "Did the plague get him?"

"I don't think so. Last time I saw him, I was still with the Atlanta group," he said.

"The one that left you on the roof?" she asked. He nodded again.

"Daryl wasn't there," he said. "He wouldn't have left me. Even though I pretty much deserved it. He's the soft-hearted one. Glad you didn't meet him first."

"Why?"

"He's the handsome one," Merle said, laughing. She laughed too. He stroked the side of her face, running his fingers through her hair at the roots. She leaned into his hand, her eyes falling closed. "You're like a little kitty cat." She opened her eyes, smiling. "You almost purr when I touch you."

"I think you're plenty handsome," she said. He shook his head.

"What is it about me, Andi?" he asked, suddenly very serious.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"What do you see? I ain't never had a good woman look at me the way you do." She considered him.

"Everything. I see a man who probably has been kicked around his whole life and that's what made him as hard and abrasive as he is. But I also see a hero. You could've done whatever you wanted with me out in those woods. Could've left me for dead. Could've done awful things to me before leaving me for dead. I saw it happen out there." She stopped her train of thought and looked up in his eyes. "But you saved me. You didn't know me at all, could've been the monster I've seen so many turn into when the world ended. But you scooped me up and brought me here." He looked at her for a moment, letting it sink in, before he pulled her to his chest, holding her.

"I love you, Andi," he said, his voice rough. "God help me, I love you."

"I love you too, Merle," she said, her little arms snaking around his middle.

"What about you, you have any family left, you think?" he asked.

"I have a brother, twin actually," she said. "I was coming down here to try to find him just before the plague really took hold. But I wasn't quick enough, he was gone. No note, nothing. I don't know if he even thought of me. Probably not. Maybe that's for the best though," she said. He wanted to know more about this, but he sensed her not wanting to talk about her brother. Like every word was a little struggle to get out. Probably had a falling out somewhere along the way, he thought, dismissing it. "My folks were dead before the plague. Car crash after I joined the Marines."

"I'm sorry for that," he said.

"Don't be. Momma was bipolar and living with her was hell," she said. "I loved my daddy, but he was too worried about taking care of my mother to pay much attention to us."

"I guess you wasn't so spoiled, huh?"

"I never wanted for anything. Except to be away from them, all of them," she said. Don't tell him anymore, she thought. Don't let him get anymore of the ugly truth out.

"Daryl and me, we wanted for plenty. Our parents were shitty for no good reason at all, unless you count alcoholism and not wanting to be parents in the first place as good reasons," he said.

"I guess we're both just a couple of worn, half-broke people," she said.

"Maybe we're the only kind of people who can survive in this world now," he said. She nodded.

* * *

><p>They'd been trying to track down the Atlanta group for a few days. The Governor wouldn't endorse the trip, but,with Andi's help, they took off. Andi had always been wary of the Governor, and she didn't even know about his daughter. Merle never told her, not wanting to upset her. He need her calm when they ran for it.<p>

He could tell she was getting tired. She needed to stop and rest. That was when, miraculously, they'd found a little hotel off of the highway. It was far enough off the beaten path that it wasn't crawling with walkers. Merle spotted it.

"Let me see if I can find the generator, most of these little chain hotels have 'em," he said.

"I don't even care, I just need to lay down for a few hours at the least," she said.

She picked out a room on the second floor, made sure it was clear, then picked a suite. With a huge bed. She had just sat down when the lights and air conditioning kicked on. She smiled, delighted. A few minutes later, Merle found her.

"Found it," he said. "Full of gas, too."

"Thank god," she said, laying back on the bed. He eyed her for a moment, sprawled out on the king size hotel bed, before turning to bolt the door and push a chair in front of it. He then went into the bathroom.

"Oh, Andi, come here," he said. She got up and came into the bathroom with him. She stared in awe of the huge bathtub with the Jacuzzi jets on the sides. She smiled back at him, then reached out to turn the water on. Because of the generator, the water ran hot. He came up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Let me draw us a bath, darlin'." She nodded. "Go get naked, I'll make it nice for us." She turned and stripped her clothes off, laying them on the edge of the bed. She checked the security of the door and peaked outside, reassuring herself that it was okay to enjoy this without worrying about walkers.

When she came back to the bathroom, he had the tub full of hot, soapy, sweet-smelling water. He turned to her, enjoying the sight of her completely naked, even when she avoided his eyes, shy even though she was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen.

"Lavender," he said, holding up the little bottle of bubble-bath. He stood up, meaning to let her past him. But she stopped, her hands coming to his chest. She pushed his top shirt off, then his undershirt. When she came to his pants, he laughed.

"What?" she asked.

"It's like a fuckin' dream, is all," he said. "A girl like you here in this little hotel with a guy like me." She undid the button, then the zipper.

"A girl like me, huh?" she said teasingly.

"Pretty, intelligent, healthy. Wait til you meet Daryl. I'm sure he'll be in awe. You're royalty compared to my usual type."

"You ain't exactly mine either," she said. "But at the same time, you are. It's strange, isn't it?"

"Mmhmm," he said. He stepped out of his pants and was as naked as she was. He held her hand, steadying her as she got into the tub. She settled, letting out a groan. He got in next, sitting across from her. The hot water did wonders for the tension build up in their bodies. She took one of the washcloths and began to wash herself, her arms, shoulders, skimming over her breasts. She paused, feeling his eyes on her.

"Ain't you gonna get cleaned up too, Merle Dixon? Or are you just gonna watch me?" she said playfully.

"I could watch you for hours, washing yourself, touching yourself," he said. "Remember when I said, couldn't very well take care of yourself with me layin' next to you?" She nodded.

"You wanna watch me touch myself? I'd figure that'd just about drive you mad," she said.

"Probably would," he said, but his eyes never left hers. She smiled, putting the cloth over the edge of the tub, leaning back. Then with her bare hands, she started at her waist, letting her hands creep up over her breasts. He watched, transfixed as she massaged them, teasingly pinched and flicked her nipples. She bit her bottom lip, spreading her legs the width of the tub. He leaned forward, stroking her thigh, but leaving the rest of her alone. She slid a hand down between her legs, cupping herself at first, then spreading herself, teasing her clit with her fingers.

"Mmm," she groaned, massaging her clit indulgently. Merle let out a deep breath, a flush creeping up into his cheeks. He watched her fingers under the water, studying how she never quite touched her clit directly, more moved around it, like it was too sensitive to touch. He pushed her hand away and lifted her up, sitting her on the edge of the tub. "What're you-" He shoved her legs open wide, used his fingers to splay her sex. "M-Merle, what're you-" He gently flicked the tip of his thumb over her clit, watching her.

"You were avoiding touching it directly," he said. "Does it hurt when I touch it?" He asked.

"No, it's just, piercing," she said. "It's intense and-Oooh," she whimpered as he flicked his thumb back and forth across the tiny little bundle of nerves.

"Look how pink you are," he said. And then, he leaned forward, and she felt his mouth on her, his tongue flicking over her clit instead of his finger. She gasped, her back arching instinctively, her heart pounding.

"Merle, oh J-Jesus," she panted, trying to restrain herself from rubbing against his stimulating mouth.

"You like that, baby girl?" He asked between licks.

"F-Fuck, yes," she swore, gripping the edge of the tub.

"Always wondered how you tasted," he said. His tongue slid along the underside of her clit, then dipped just inside. She whimpered, a noise so close to a sob that he paused.

"N-No, please," she begged. "Don't stop." He laughed, then buried his face between her legs. He lapped at her clit a few more times, enjoying the little noises she was making, then placed his lips around the little bud and sucked it into his mouth. "Fuck!" she swore, her legs shaking. He used the suction of his mouth to tug the her little clit back and forth, alternating with the intimate strokes of his tongue. "Oh, oh fuck, I'm coming, Merle, please, I'm-" He sucked her clit once more into his mouth, hard, and she came. Hard. She shuddered and sobbed, her whole body quaking around him. He released her, helping her back down into the tub with him. He cradled her in his arms, felt her trembling.

"Jesus. Fucking. Christ." She swore, laying against him limply. He laughed.

"Poor baby," he said. "Ain't you ever had someone eat you out before?" She chuckled at his bluntness.

"Not like that," she said. "Not even fucking close. I don't think I could stand up right now." She felt his cock pressing against her bottom, hard and hot.

"We should get up and actually get cleaned up and get some rest," she said.

"Think you can stand?" he asked. She stood, then sat on the edge of the tub. He let the water out of the tub and turned the shower on. That was when she knelt, pushing him back against the wall he'd just had her pinned to.

"What're you-" She grasped his cock. He watched as she ran her little tongue over the tip, then she took him into her mouth. She was gentle, almost timid, like she'd never done it before. Or in a long time, like she'd said about sex in general. But it drove him mad, nonetheless. And then, she took him down her throat, nearly all of him engulfed. "Andi, Andi baby," he groaned. She started working him, one hand remaining at the base of his cock, the other cupping his balls. The way she was holding him, the slide of her mouth and throat against his member, it was all too much. "Andi, I'm gonna come, sweetheart, I'm-" he tried to draw away, but she held firm. At last, he couldn't hold back anymore and came in her throat. "Shhit," he swore. He felt her take all of him, swallowing without a blink. She carefully stood up, eye level with him. "Damn, sweetheart." She smiled.

"I ain't as good as you are, but I wanted to," she said.

"You were just fine, darlin'," he said. They rinsed, then got out, dressing and getting to bed. She lay on her side, and he came up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist, anchoring her to him. She sighed, pressing herself against him, snuggling close. "Too bad we can't order room service," he said.

"Or pizza. God I miss pizza," she said. He laughed.

"Where have you been all my life, Andi?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she said. "I love you. I really love you."

"I love you too, darlin'," he said.


	6. Chapter 6

It only took them a couple more days to track down the Atlanta group.

"Alright, follow me, but stay behind me and keep your bow on your back," he said.

"I will," she said. She was nervous. Meeting new people before the world ended had made her nervous. Now, you never knew who you were going to meet and what the apocalypse had turned them into.

* * *

><p>They came upon the campsite and the people noticed them right away.<p>

"Merle!" Rick had his handgun holstered at his side, but his hand was resting over the grips.

"Whoa whoa, don't mean no harm," Merle said immediately, his hands up. "Want to come back if I can. Brought a girl with me, my girl." Lori stood up beside her husband, looking at Andi standing hesitantly behind Merle.

"Who's she?" Lori asked. Merle turned.

"Come 'ere, darlin," he said. She came around to stand beside him. Lori frowned at her.

"What's your name, Miss?" she asked.

"Andi," Andi answered. Lori and Rick both gaped at her.

"Andi?" Rick asked. "Andi Walsh?" Andi frowned. "Sweetheart, it's Rick, don't you remember me?" The beard and dirt hid most of what Rick had looked like before the world ended.

"Rick?!" Andi said softly. "Wait, is, is Shane, is my brother-"

"You all know each other?" Merle asked. "Wait, Shane? Your brother is Shane?"

"He's here," Lori said. "I'll go get him."

* * *

><p>Moments later, she returned with her brother. Andi stood there, silent, her eyes wide. Her twin brother, Shane, hadn't noticed her yet. She suddenly wanted to run, run as far away as possible. I can't be near him, she thought. Her heart pounded in her chest, her adrenaline high and buzzing in her veins. No, I thought I wanted to find him, but no, no, I can't. His eyes finally met hers and she flashed back to her adolescence so fast it made her nauseous.<p>

* * *

><p>She was laying in bed, her door locked. She was almost fully dressed beneath the covers of her bed, but she still felt exposed, vulnerable. Her door knob started to twist a little, the bolt stopping it from opening fully. She wanted to hide. To run, to jump out her window and run as far as she could.<p>

"Andi, come on, let me in," he said. She felt ashamed, torn between her love and her disgust. "I just want to say I'm sorry, please let me in." He sounded truly upset and it tugged at her heart. She got up, slowly easing herself toward the door. She could still feel his hands on her, could feel the unforgiving scrape of the tree root under the small of her back. She stopped.

"Go away," she said. "Go away or I'm telling dad." Silence from the other side of the door.

"Dad ain't home, Andi," Shane said. "Dad's at the hospital with mom." She was trembling all over. She wished she had a weapon, something to shoot or stab or bludgeon him with.

"I said go away!" she cried.

"Andi, I love you," he said. "All I've ever done is love you."

"You're sick," she sobbed softly. "You're as sick as she is!" That was when he punched the door once, hard and loud. She jumped, looking around her room. Something, anything, please, don't let him hurt me, she thought.

"You liked it too, Andi!" he growled. "You know you did. You're as sick as me!" She backed away from the door. She vowed that night that the moment she had the chance, she would run. Turn her back on all of them and run as far away as she could.

* * *

><p>The memory dissolved, as it always did. He left her alone, avoided her mostly, for fear that she would actually tell their parents he'd raped her. After some therapy, she actually thought he might have regretted it. Their mother had just been admitted to a mental institution and he was hurting. Felt sick and out of control. Therapy had helped her forgive him, but she could never forget him pounding on her door in the middle of the night, screaming at her, making her question everything. She had heard those screams in her nightmares for her entire adult life.<p>

Andi stepped out from behind Merle reluctantly, wishing like hell that they were still in Woodbury.

"Andi?" Shane asked, his eyes wide.

"Shane," She hesitated, then ran to him, embracing him at once. He picked her up, spinning around with her.

"Where, how, how did you-" Shane put her back on her feet, looking at her in awe.

Merle's heart fell. They knew each other, well. Of course, Creep is her husband, or boyfriend, or some fucking shit like that, Merle thought.

"I was on my way here when it happened," she said.

"You knew, you knew ahead of time," Shane said. She nodded.

"Not much, but enough," she said. "I came for you, but I didn't, I never thought," she broke down, throwing her arms around him once more. It's strange, I love him and I'm terrified of him at the same time. Merle caught Shane's eye and Shane held her a beat longer.

"Wait, you brought her here?" Shane asked Merle. Merle nodded, thinking for sure he was about to launch into a fight over his girlfriend or wife.

"Merle, this is my brother," she said. Merle's heart picked back up. She's still mine, he thought, and now I know where I've seen her eyes before.

"We've met," Merle said. "Didn't know you were her brother."

"Wait, didn't you say you had your girlfriend with you?" Shane asked.

Merle hesitated. Andi returned to Merle's side.

"Shane, I'm his girlfriend," she said.

"You can't be serious-"

"I am," she said. She stood between her love and her brother, standing her ground.

"Thanks for keeping my sister safe." he said to Merle. Merle nodded.

"Where's Daryl?" Merle asked.

"Out checking the snares, I'll go find him," Rick said.

* * *

><p>Daryl followed Rick. When they came back to where Merle and Andi stood, Daryl stopped.<p>

"Merle?" Daryl said. Andi watched him, the younger of the brothers. At first glance, they looked nothing alike, but she saw the familiar bone structure and frame.

"Hey baby brother," Merle said. They embraced briefly, as men do.

"You look good, 'cept for missing a hand," Daryl said. Merle laughed.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Merle said. Daryl turned to Andi, remembering that she was standing there. "This is Andi, she's, uh, she's my girlfriend." Daryl was surprised, and trying hard not to show it. He held out his hand to her.

"Daryl, I'm this asshole's brother," Daryl said. She took his hand and shook it.

"Andi, this asshole's girlfriend," she countered. Both men laughed then.

"Come to find out, she's Shane's sister, too," Merle said.

"No shit?" Daryl asked.

"No shit," she said.

"How exactly did you get stuck with Merle?" Daryl asked.

"We'd all like to know that one," Shane said from a few feet away.

* * *

><p>"I was out in the woods near the camp Merle was staying," she said. "I don't even know how long I'd been out there. I was alone, and the days just started to run together. Thing was, the closer I got to Woodbury, the more walkers there were. Before, I'd run into one or two at a time, no worries. I had no problem finding somewhere to sleep, something to eat. But then, as there got to be more of them, I couldn't get through them to find anything to eat, or somewhere to sleep for more than an hour or two, no water. Things were pretty grim when he found me."<p>

"She was exhausted," Merle said. "Too thin, too tired, too exhausted to do much more than lean against a tree and try to stay conscious."

"Anyway, he found me and, I probably should have been more wary of a stranger in the woods-"

"Should've been more wary? She pointed that bow at my face," Merle said. Everyone laughed, including her.

"He scared me, but I couldn't fight no more. Probably wouldn't have survived more than a day or two longer," she said.

"When I brought her back to Woodbury, they fixed her up and she stuck by me," Merle said, looking at her.

"He could've been anyone, any monster, and there are monsters out there, I saw it," she said. "But he brought me back to this place, Got me help. I don't know what I did to deserve such a rare fate in this world, but I'm glad."

"It's like a damn romance novel," Daryl said. Everyone laughed again.

"I'm just thankful you found her," Shane said. "Wouldn't have thought I would be thankful that Merle Dixon came up on my sister alone in the woods, but I am."

"We all are," Rick said. "We need a military-trained medic out here. She's an asset."

* * *

><p>Andi picked up the guitar that Dale had picked up for T-Dog. She'd been thinking about it all night, and after a couple drinks and everyone seemed happy and lighthearted, she decided it was the perfect moment.<p>

Merle, Daryl, Shane and Rick were huddled around the hood of one of the cars, planning the next day's tasks when she began strumming.

"I've never seen a diamond in the flesh," she sang, catching Beth and Maggie's eyes. It was annoying song, true, but it was one she knew. "I cut my teeth on wedding rings, in the movies..." She played the guitar, singing with a folksy, almost country sound. Beth and Maggie started singing along with her, creating the harmony that played on radio stations around the country for a good six months before everything went to shit.

Everyone was turned to them by the second verse, enjoying the sound of the camp's three songbirds. Merle watched Andi, absolutely in awe.

"Did you know she could play?" Rick asked him. He shook his head.

"Didn't even know she could sing that pretty," he said, his eyes never leaving her. He watched her, realizing that he was the one who'd brought her here, and that she'd made them fit, puzzle-piecing not only herself, but Merle as well, into a group that hadn't wanted him. She wasn't the queen bee, that would always been Rick's Lori, but Andi was definitely one of the princesses now. She helped with the upkeep, she knew how to handle her compound bow as well as any gun they threw in her hands, and she didn't cause trouble.

"So beautiful, three girls singing like that," Herschel said. "I didn't know you could sing or play, Andi."

"I know a little," she said humbly, putting the guitar back in the chair it had been in. She caught Merle's eye, and he winked before turning back to the others standing around the hood of the car. She blushed a little.

She came into her, Merle and Daryl's tent. Daryl was already audibly asleep in his corner, with the partition down. Andi came over to her and Merle's side, stepping out of her boots.

"Didn't know you could sing like that," he said. "Or play." She shrugged.

"It was a hobby as a kid," she said.

* * *

><p>One of Andi's shirts got mixed in when she was washing her, Merle and Daryl's clothes and Lori was bringing it to she and Merle's tent. She heard some rustling and paused, listening.<p>

"Merle," Andi groaned softly, so softly Lori barely heard her.

"Shh," he said equally as low. "We gotta be quiet, love." Lori could see through the small slit in the door, Andi straddling Merle's lap, rocking up and down on him. Merle was holding her, one arm around her back, supporting her, and his hand disappearing down where they were joined. By the look on Andi's face, he was stimulating her clit while he fucked her. Lori knew she should look away, but she was somehow captivated by the sight of Andi and Merle making love. Andi truly looked pained, having to stifle her moans, while Merle looked completely in awe of her as she moved with him.

"Mmm," Andi tried to hold in her sounds of joy, but it was a struggle. Merle was a thorough, attentive lover, even during a little quickie.

"Hey, hey," Merle said, looking up at Andi. She lifted her head and looked in his eyes. "I love you, Andi." It took Lori's breath away, the sincerity in Merle's voice and face when he said it to her.

"I love you too," she said, smiling. He must've moved his fingers just right, because her smile fell into a blissful look of relief. "Sh-shit," she swore, gripping his shoulders. Merle held her, rocking beneath her even as she lost the ability to compliment his movements in her orgasm. A few more rocks, and Lori could tell he'd came too, his head falling to her shoulder, holding her as he let go. Andi held him, not moving, letting him catch his breath.

How do they have a better love than mine, Lori thought. And it wasn't just seeing them make love. It was seeing them everyday. Merle wouldn't hardly say anything inappropriate anymore. He used to throw sexist slurs around all of the time, among other slurs. Not now, at least, not maliciously anymore. Now he seemed satisfied with life, where he'd been so unhappy before. And she wasn't at all what Lori thought of when she thought of the caliber of women she assumed he attracted. Andi was beautiful, tall and lean, but curved in the ways most men appreciated. She had long brown hair and a fair, but freckled complexion. She was healthy and strong and intelligent. And she appeared to be madly in love with Merle.


	7. Chapter 7

"Who falls in love with Merle Dixon?" Shane asked Lori later. "It's like he found her and she healed the asshole attitude out of him."

"It's strange, but the world did end." Lori said. "Seems like he's good to her." Lori thought of Merle's hand between he and Andi as they made love, clearly knowing how to and wanting to please her.

* * *

><p>Merle, Daryl, Glenn and Rick were going on a run to get some supplies. Everyone was gathered to see them off. Lori had said her goodbyes to Rick, Maggie to Glenn, and now it was Andi's turn. She held Merle.<p>

"It's just like at Woodbury," he said.

"I know," she said. "I didn't like it then, either."

"I'll be back before you know it," he said. She finally loosened herself from him. She hugged Daryl, quickly pecking his cheek. She kissed Merle, and they started off. Andi wrapped her arms around herself.

"They'll be back soon," Lori said. Andi nodded. Lori put her arm around Andi's shoulders.

"I gotta go, I want the tent to be clean and everything when they get back," Andi said.

"If you need to talk, I'm around," Lori said.

* * *

><p>Andi gathered hers, Merle's and Daryl's clothes and put them into the laundry basket, along with her washboard and detergent.<p>

Shane watched her come out of their tent, carrying the basket. He caught up to her.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked. She tensed and tried to hide it.

"Yeah, just worried about them," she said.

"You really love him?" Shane asked. She looked over at him, frowning.

"Yeah, I do," she answered. "He saved me, he cared for me," she said.

"And now you wash his clothes and wait on him hand and foot," he said.

"I wash his, Daryl's and my clothes so the other women here don't look at me like I need to be helping out more," she said. "And yeah, I'm grateful. But I'm also in love with him."

"Does he know about your past?" Shane asked. She stopped, realizing that he'd stopped a few feet behind her. She turned and looked at him, her eyes meeting his, their match. "About mom, I mean." But the way he said it, the way he didn't clarify right away, she knew he meant all of it.

"Yeah, I told him about mom," she said. He smiled and it made her insides crawl. She turned, trying her hardest to hold her emotions down. I'll be upset later, she thought. She walked away, listening for him. He didn't follow her.

* * *

><p>She made it down to the water, thankful for the openness of the lake, the wide expanse of sky visible, and the fresh, lively smell of the water. She sat down and took out the washboard and the soap. She washed their clothes, piece by piece. She came upon one of Merle's shirts, the kind he wore over his wife-beaters. She brought it up to her face, smelling him on the shirt. I just want him here with me, she thought. Shane doesn't say a word to me when Merle's around.<p>

"Andi?" Carol said. Andi jumped, gasping.

"Oh Carol," she said, wiping her eyes quickly. "You scared me."

"Sorry," Carol said. She sat down a few feet away with her own wash. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Andi said, nodding.

She resumed washing as Carol set up her own wash. "They'll be ok, you know?" Andi looked back at Carol. "I know you're worried, but those men, especially Daryl and Merle, they'll be ok. Seems like those two have nine lives."

"I know, I just," Andi stopped. "I'm just a worrier."

"Me too," Carol said.

"What was he like? Merle, I mean, what was he like before? Everyone looks at him like he's a different person, even his brother," Andi asked.

"You want the truth?" Carol asked. Andi nodded. "He was a real asshole. Hyped up on coke or whatever he was snorting up before Rick showed up. He acted like a prick and he talked like one, too." Andi looked a little wide-eyed, but not offended. "Not since he's come back, though. Since he's come back and brought you, he's been kind. Gentle even, if a man like him could be described that way."

"He was never an asshole to me," Andi said. "Little rough around the edges"

"You make him happy," Carol said. "I think that's all he really needed, was for someone to make him happy."

* * *

><p>Andi was out in the woods, hunting. With Daryl gone with the others on the run, she and Shane were the only ones who could hunt. Andrea could fish, but Andi was restless, waiting for them to return. She grabbed her bow and arrows and set out, hoping for a little peace and meditation.<p>

She'd spotted a deer, tracking it, angling in. She drew an arrow and lined it up. She was completely engrossed in what she was doing when she heard the footsteps behind her. Survival mode kicked in and she whirled around, ready to shoot the walker that she assumed had snuck up on her.

"Don't shoot," Shane said, smiling nervously.

"Christ, I almost had that deer," she said, lowering her bow. "You scared me."

"Sorry, figured you could use the help," he said. "You get something that big, you think you can carry it back by yourself?" She put the arrow and bow back on her back. "'sides, you don't need to be out here alone." She felt the flashback threaten to surface and forced it back down.

"I was out here for weeks by myself," she said.

"Yeah, and you almost died from exposure, had to have Merle fucking Dixon save your ass," he said. She didn't say anything. Shane always had a way of making her feel guilty, like everything bad thing that ever happened to her was her fault. "Oh come on, don't pout," he reached out to touch her cheek and she flinched away.

"I know what you were implying earlier and I hate you for it," she said. "You're damn right I didn't tell Merle about it because he'd beat you into the fucking ground."

"You think so, Andi?" Shane said, taking a step toward her. She backed up. "You see, I think he'd hear it, take one disgusted look at you and leave." He took another step toward her and she backed up again, stumbling but thankfully, not falling.

"I'm not afraid of you, Sh-Shane," she said.

"Y-You're n-not?" he asked, mocking her. "I think you are, and I think you're terrified of him finding out about-"

"Shut up!" she cried. "How can you still be like this? Still so sick? I went to therapy for years. I figured, you had to have too. You have to know what you did was wrong-"

"What I did?!" he yelled. She flinched again. "What WE did, Andi. You acted all innocent, the little hurt victim."

"I was the victim, you sick fuck," she said. "All this time you've thought it was ok, it was acceptable? Shane, you raped me-" He lunged at her, slamming her to the ground beneath him.

"No, I didn't," he said, trying to pin her. "I love you, Andi. Can't you understand that?!" She fought him, feeling him reach for his gun. She flailed, kneeing him in the groin. He got his gun loose and tried to point it at her. She fought hard, turning the gun away from her with all her strength before it went off. The sound immediately blew her hearing out. Shane slumped on top of her. She managed to push him off of her. She'd accidentally shot him in the side of the neck. He was already dead, but she knew he'd be reanimating very soon. She took a deep, shuddering breath and put the gun to his forehead and pulled the trigger, ensuring he would stay dead.

* * *

><p>Lori ran to greet Rick and Maggie to Glenn, but Merle didn't see Andi.<p>

"Where's Andi?" he asked, a little alarmed. Lori came over.

"She's fine, she's in the RV," Lori said. "She had quite the shock a few hours ago. I guess Shane was out in the woods hunting with her and he got bit by a walker on the neck." Lori looked at Rick, then back to Merle. "She had to put him down."

"Christ," Merle swore. "The RV?" Lori nodded.

"Bathroom," she said. "Be gentle with her, she was pretty upset."

He found her, scrubbing her hands and arms, her face puffy from where she'd tried to scrub away the blood splatter.

"Andi," he said, coming in and closing the door behind him. She was scrubbing hard, her skin pink. "Andi, stop, you're gonna rub your skin raw," he said, taking the washcloth from her. She gripped the sides of the sink, trying to get her composure. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Do you need to talk?" She felt herself slipping. I need to tell him, because I can't bear it anymore, she thought.

"I-I need to tell you something, and," she shuddered, trying to hold her emotions down.

"I know about Shane, and I'm sorry," he said. "I'm so sorry, honey."

"I killed Shane, but, he wasn't a walker. We didn't get attacked, and he didn't get bit," she said. He looked confused.

"Why'd you kill him?" he asked. He watched the tears well in her eyes, her face drawing with emotion. She shook her head, wringing her hands.

"You see, I, he," she faltered, her gaze falling, tears running down her cheeks.

"Andi, honey, whatever it is, I'm not gonna be mad, I'm not gonna judge," he said. "Hell, I won't tell anyone. But you need to let out whatever it is you're holding inside."

"I," she stopped again. He came to her. "No, no, you're, you're not going to love me anymore. It's really bad." She felt her fifteen year old self trying to hold back, too ashamed.

"What is it, honey?" he asked. "I'm not gonna stop loving you. But you're worryin' me." She took a deep breath, feeling oddly like she was standing on the edge, preparing herself for a free fall.

"When we were 15, our mother was committed to a mental institution and, we were home alone and," she braced herself, wrapping her arms around her middle. "He raped me." She saw the shock read across his face like he'd been slapped. "He was sick, and he was obsessed with me. It's why I ran off and joined the Marines. I had to get away from him. But when this all happened, I don't know, I needed to find him. He was still my brother." He leaned back against the door.

Suddenly, all of the scars on his back paled in comparison to what he'd just heard. She sat down on the closed toilet, closing in on herself.

"I'm disgusting," she said. "He told me you would be disgusted. He told me you'd just leave if I told you." He knelt in front of her, taking her hands into his.

"Look at me," he said. She lifted her brown eyes to his blues. Tears ran down her face, her skin red and puffy. "I ain't goin' anywhere, Andi. Not without you. And I ain't disgusted with you. Him, yeah, but not you, sweetheart." He stood up, pulling her up with him. He pulled her against him. "Put your arms around me," he said. She did, hugging herself to him.

"What a homecoming," she said bitterly.

"Don't beat yourself up, I'm just glad you're ok," he said. "I walked up and Lori had the grave look on her face and I thought I'd lost you."

"You really don't hate me?" she asked.

"Now that'd be awful hypocritical of me," he said, referring to his abusive father. "I don't think I could ever hate you, Andi. I don't think it's in me."


	8. Chapter 8

Andi could feel Merle's reluctance about touching her after her admission about Shane. They made love frequently before and she was starting to ache for him.

After Shane's death, Andi had informally inherited Shane's black Jeep. She hadn't know anything about him since she ran away, so she didn't really associate the vehicle with her brother or his sickness.

"Merle, want to help me clean the Jeep out?" she asked him. He nodded, following her. She opened the hatchback on the trunk. When the world started to go to shit, he'd pulled the back seat out of the Jeep and put in a small mattress, creating a sleep space where he could safely hide and rest while on the run. It wasn't too unkempt, and for that, she was thankful.

"You want that out of there?" Merle asked, pointing to the mattress. She got in, sitting on it.

"I actually just wanted to get you alone," she said. She sat on the edge of the mattress, her legs hanging down off the bumper. She reached for him, pulling him to her by his shirt. He came to stand between her legs, and she pressed little kisses to his chest and collar bone where she could get to his flesh above his shirt. She could feel how tense he was. "Come on, babe, come in here with me," she breathed.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there," he said, pulling back. She looked up at him, hurt. Her hands dropped from him.

"Before, you couldn't keep your hands off me," she said.

"I just, I can't in there," he said. "Maybe you don't associate that car with him, but I do. And when I think about him, I see red." She nodded, still not meeting his eyes.

"You don't even hold me when we sleep now," she said. "It's like you're afraid to touch me."

"I'm not afraid, I just, I don't want to push myself on you," he said. "You held back what he did to you from me, you didn't tell me for a long time. I understand why, but it doesn't change that it made me feel awful that you thought you couldn't tell me. That you thought I wouldn't love you anymore."

"I dealt with all of it long before this plague. I didn't want to talk about it anymore. Least of all with you," she said. "With you, I could pretend it never happened because for you, it never did. You didn't know and I could be rid of it."

"But you're not. Because it did happen," he said. "You can't change the past or who you are. I wouldn't want you to."

"Forget it," she said, getting down out of the Jeep. She closed the hatchback and went to walk by him.

"Andi, don't," he said, grabbing her arm.

"Just never mind, I don't know what I was thinking," she said, trying to shrug him off.

"You were thinkin' that we ain't been right since you told me," he said. At that she jerked away from him. She felt exposed and embarrassed.

"Just forget it, Merle," she said. She turned and walked back to the camp, her arms around her middle, her head down.

* * *

><p>The group had picked up and began trying to find somewhere more permanent than a campsite in the woods. But moving around meant food was scarce. Lori had found out she was pregnant and it made everything that much more frantic.<p>

"I sure am glad you're with us, Andi," Herschel told her. "I've delivered animals, but never a baby."

"I haven't either," she said.

"But you have the training?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do," she said. "Mandatory." Lori's eyes welled. She pulled Andi into a hug.

"I hadn't even thought of that," Lori said. Andi hugged her back, Lori's very pregnant belly pushing against her. "Oh thank god, you'll help, right?" She pulled back, looking into Andi's eyes, pleadingly.

"Of course, Lori, of course," she nodded.

"Thank you for finding her," Lori said to Merle. "I don't know what we'd do without her now." Merle nodded, unaccustomed to gratefulness from the group.

* * *

><p>They'd found the prison and cleared the yard. Andi and Merle had picked a cell on the upper level of C block, off to a corner. Merle leaned against the open cell door, looking at her. Too thin again, tired and weakened by the exertions of getting the prison cleared.<p>

"You sure you still want me roomin' with you?" he asked. She looked over at him. She nodded, reaching for him. He came to her, sitting down beside her. She took his good hand between hers. Her grip was weaker than normal, her hands dirty. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I love you," she said. "Just 'cause I'm mad don't mean I don't love you. And I'm too damn tired to argue or act like a bitch." He nodded, laughing once after she said the last part.

"I love you too, sweetheart," he said. "I'm so glad to hear you say that." She gripped his hand and his knee, like she was trying to steady herself. "Andi?" He knelt in front of her.

"Sorry, I'm just dizzy," she said.

"Didn't you eat no breakfast? I thought you did," he asked.

"A little," she said guiltily. "I gave most of it to Lori." He looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you tellin' me that you just helped clear the yard and C block on barely anything to eat? Honey, you're gonna make yourself sick," he said. He got up, leaving her in the cell alone.

She was laid down on the bottom bunk when he came back, Daryl behind him. Daryl was carrying a small bowl of something, Merle carrying two of the same. The smell hit her and she was suddenly wide awake, ravenous.

"Dinner," Merle said. He helped her sit up. Daryl sat on the floor, watching them as he ate. He watched his older brother. Merle was much different now, with Andi around. At first, Daryl was almost jealous at the amount of affection and kindness she got from Merle. But then, he saw that Merle's kindness didn't stop at her. He was a nicer man in general, with everyone. Merle handed her a bowl with a fork in it. Daryl saw how pale she was.

"Hey, she's about to pass out," Daryl said. Merle turned to her. "She sick?"

"No, just too good of a person for her own damn good," Merle said. He took her bowl back from her. Daryl thought he was about to berate her, but instead, he stabbed a little bit of the meat onto the fork, proceeding to feed her. She ate slowly at first, barely holding on to consciousness. "Poor thing's been letting Lori have some of her portions," Merle said.

"Why?" Daryl asked.

"She's pregnant," Andi said. "She needs more than me."

"Andi, you gotta keep you alive," Merle said. She was finally steady enough that she finished eating with them on her own.

* * *

><p>The next morning at breakfast, Merle made it a point to watch and make sure Andi ate her own share by herself. Part of her thought it was endearing, seeing him so concerned. But another part of her wished he'd cut it out.<p>

"I think we're all feeling a lot better here," Rick said. "I figured now was as good as any to tell you all, Glenn and I found a few back up generators that were never put into use. We'll be turning them on every day for limited amounts of time, so we can all enjoy some hot showers and maybe even machine washed laundry."

Almost as soon as breakfast was over and cleared away, Andi was ready to see the showers. She went back to their cell, getting a change of clothes.

The next time Merle saw her, she was coming back into the cell, her hair partly wet, drying into the mass of random waves and curls that he loved. She was wearing jeans and a brown v-neck t-shirt that showed off her collar and just the barest hint of her cleavage. She was too modest to show much, but it was enough to remind him of how long it'd been since they'd made love.

He'd pushed his cot over to one side of the cell and was sitting on it.

"How was it?" he asked.

"Nice, forgot how it felt to take a real shower," she said. She put her boots on, leaning down to pull them up. The sight of her long brown hair down over one shoulder and being able to see down her shirt made him ache.

"Where're you goin'?" he asked.

"For a walk, see if I'm needed anywhere," she said.

"You sure you outta be doin' that, with how you was feelin' last night?" he asked. She shot him a look.

"I'm fine, Merle, my blood sugar just dropped," she said.

"You looked like how you did when I found you the first time," he said. "You're still upset and I don't understand it. Yell at me, hit me, do whatever you gotta do, but I can't live like this with you. I love you, Andi, and I need you to love me back."

"I do, you know I do," she said.

"Not like before, it's like you don't want me to touch you," he said.

"If I recall right, it was you who didn't want to touch me," she said, trying to keep her voice down. He looked injured at that.

"Andi, honey-"

"Save it, I'm going for a walk," she said, standing up, leaving him in the cell alone.

* * *

><p>Merle went down and showered, only half-enjoying the hot water. It cleaned him, made him feel a little more human, but it did nothing for the tense ache inside his chest. Only Andi could make that better.<p>

After he was dressed, he decided to go looking for her. They were gonna fight it out and end this because he couldn't sleep another night without her curled up to him.

"Hey, Glenn, you seen Andi?" he asked.

"I think she's in the north tower," Glenn pointed to one of the guard towers. "Checking for weapons or anything we can use."

"Thanks," Merle said, walking off in that direction.

When the door opened behind her, she whirled around, gun aimed.

"Whoa whoa, don't shoot," he said, putting his hands up.

"You scared me," she said, holstering the gun. He closed the door behind him. "What're you doing?"

"You're gonna stop avoiding me and you're gonna stop cutting off this argument right now," he said. "We're gonna have this out now." She crossed her arms, leaning back against the desk.

"Oh, are we?" she asked.

"We are, because I won't have it anymore," he said. "I didn't wanna fuck you in the back of your dead brother's Jeep because you were grievin' and hurt and, with your guys' past, probably a little unstable. I was not gonna to take advantage and I certainly wasn't gonna do it in the back of his truck." She looked shaken, her eyes wide.

"That's not the point," she said. "You didn't want to touch me at all. You didn't want to hold me when we slept, nothing."

"I didn't want to crowd you! I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, so I backed off," he said. "The last thing I wanted was you associating me or my advances with him and his death."

"I came on to you out there because I needed you," she said. "I needed you to remind me that I'm normal. Do you have any idea how much I feel like a freak because of him? I was grieving then for my mother, I was hurting and I thought he was comforting me. By the time I snapped out of it, he wouldn't stop! I needed you to help me separate it!" She stopped, her voice crackling with emotion. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand roughly, frustrated with herself and her emotions. "I needed you, Merle. I needed you and you completely rejected me."

"You know that's not true, I would never reject you," he said. "I was taught that you don't hit women and you don't take advantage of them. I did what I did because I thought it was right." She covered her face with her hands, her posture faltering. Her shoulders shook with her sobs and it broke his resolve. He came to her, pulling her to him, wrapping his arms around her shaking body. He kissed the top of her head, pressing kisses to her soft hair, to her forehead. "I'm sorry, Andi, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He held her, even as she was wracked by sobs.

"W-Why are you s-sorry?" she asked. "You're the one who did the right thing. I'm the one who's all cracked up." She said.

"You ain't cracked up," he said. He spotted a box of tissues on the desk and picked them up, taking a few. He held her face up, wiping her tears.

"You were grievin', like I said. He may have been bad to you, but he was still your brother," he paused as she wrapped her arms around his middle. She hadn't done that in a while and it felt right. "Tell me you still love me."

"I still love you," she said. He hugged her tight.

"I love you, dollface," he said. He looked down at her. "Pretty girl. Look at that hair." He ran his hand through her wavy hair. "I know everyone's talking about hair cuts now that we're here with all of the prison supplies, but don't you dare let them near your hair." She smiled

"I won't, I like watching you get all bothered when it's down," she said.

"Yeah, I know," he said. "You seem all modest in front of everyone else, but the second you have me alone, you bend over, let me get a good look down your shirt, that long hair over your shoulder."

"You tease too, don't act like you don't," she said.

"How the fuck do I tease you?" he asked, genuinely surprised. Suddenly, she felt especially on the spot.

"You probably don't do anything that turns me on on purpose," she said. He backed her up against the desk.

"What do I do that turns you on?" he asked.

"You take your top shirt off when you're helping move or do something and I just," she stopped, looking up in his eyes.

"Go on," he said, lifting her up onto the edge of the desk.

"I'm way too shy to talk about this out loud," she said.

"But you ain't too shy to tease me with a glimpse of your gorgeous tits," he said.

"And that accent, that fucking accent," she said.

"What about my accent?" he asked. She reached behind him, her hands on his ass, pulling his hips between her legs, their torsos flush

"You talk to me with that fucking twang and, I can't stand it," she said. He laughed softly.

"That's a new one," he said. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to her, pressing her mouth over his. She kissed him, her lips firm and eager. He kissed back, pushing his hips to hers. She gasped, feeling his erection pushing against her through his pants. He took the opportunity to break the kiss, catch his breath. He slid his good hand up her shirt, under her tank, feeling her breasts. He gently pinched and pulled at her nipples.

"Oh my god," she groaned. "You better be intending to fuck me, because if you don't, I'm going to have to get myself off before we go back down to the yard.

"Poor baby," he teased. "Tits as sensitive as yours, makes me wish I had both hands." She reached down over the front of his pants, cupping his erection.

"You're making me so wet," she said. He released her then.

"Take off your pants," he said. He went over to the door, locking it and pushing a chair up against it. When turned back around, she was naked from the waist down, sitting on the edge of the desk, her legs spread. He came back to her, undoing his pants. "You'll have to forgive me," he said, letting his pants fall to his knees, pressing up against her. "I can't wait." She reached for his cock, taking it and guiding him to her wet, tender opening.

"Me either," she said. "Fuck me." He drove forward, burying himself in one, forceful, quick stroke. She gasped, her head dropping to his shoulder. He held still, but she could feel him trembling.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She lifted her head, looking up into his clear blue eyes.

"Yeah," she breathed. "Just fuck me, I need it." He drew back and thrust forward, his eyes never leaving hers.

"One of these days, I'm gonna get you to myself for a few days and you ain't gonna be able to walk when I'm done." He said. She wanted to answer him with some witty, dirty quip, but the friction between them as he slid back and forth made her thoughts scatter and fracture.

"Oh, Merle," she moaned. "I'm gonna come." He reached down between them, finding her clit and massaging it, trying to compliment his thrusts.

"Come, then. Come all over my hand and my cock," he said. She groaned, her legs shaking on either side of his hips. "Come, come for me, love." She gripped his upper arms, and he felt her pussy clench around him. He pounded her, his hand still stimulating her.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh Merle," she cried out, spasming against him. He held on a few more seconds, then gripped the edge of the desk. "Don't hold back, don't hold back. Come, Merle, come in me." He groaned, slamming his cock into her a few more times, making the old metal desk creak and bang against the wall.

"Fuck fuck f-fuck," he moaned, his big frame shaking as he came in her, she wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her. After a moment, he held her too, resting his cheek against the top of her head.


	9. Chapter 9

Andi and Merle went back to normal, and the whole group sensed it. If Rick and Lori were the lead couple, then Merle and Andi were the second. Merle watched as Andi checked Lori, keeping watch on her pregnancy, getting the delivery area ready. Andi and Herschel spoke often, but Andi was the lead. She was the one who reassured him and Lori and Rick that everything was progressing as normal and that she was sure that the delivery, barring any unseen difficulty, would go smoothly.

"I can't thank you enough, Andi," Rick said in private after she'd checked Lori. "We're both so nervous."

"It's going to be fine," she said, reassuring. "Honest, the baby feels normal, it's heartbeat is strong, it kicks and moves normally. Lori's doing fine. It's going to be ok, Rick." He nodded, wiping his eyes discreetly.

* * *

><p>Merle came into their cell a little while later, finding her on the cot, hunched over one of the medical books she found in the infirmary. Her hair was braided over one shoulder and she looked adorable. He could imagine her as a college student, looking almost exactly like this as she studied. She looked up.<p>

"Hey," she said. "Just trying to keep it all in my head."

"Don't mind me," he said, laying down on the bunk. "I'll just lay over here and pretend you're some kind of sexy little school girl." She laughed, closing the book and putting on the desk. She pushed the cot over to the bunk and then laid down beside him.

"Ornery ass," she said.

"Honey, I've been this way my whole life," he said. She laid on her side, facing him while he laid on his back, stretched out.

"I wouldn't want you any different," she said.

"Rick and Lori stopped me on my way up here," he said. She frowned. "They thanked me again for finding you and bringing you along when I wanted to come back." He looked over at her. "I ain't used to that kind of, gratitude."

"You deserve it," she said.

"It's not like I picked you out to bring along," he said. "I just found you. And then you stuck to me like a lost little puppy." She shoved him playfully.

"I stuck to you because you were good to me," she said. "I was dying and you saved me. I was homeless and hungry and you brought me back to your home and took care of me."

"I took care of you? No no, Andi. You cooked and cleaned and tended to my arm," he shook his head. "You took care of me. Just like you take care of these people."

"I can't imagine you being an asshole," she said. "Sweet as you talk to me."

"Oh I was," he said. "If we'd met before, towards the beginning, you'd have hated me. Ask Daryl, he'll tell you."

"What changed?" she asked. He turned onto his side and looked at her.

"The drugs dried up and I had no choice but to be sober," he said. "And you." He touched her braid, holding it in his hand, running his thumb over the smooth, silky hair. "Like a damn country song. The love of a good woman."

"You're the queen, you know?" he asked her. She looked at him questioningly. "Lori might be 'first lady', but you're queen, Andi. Female answer to Rick. You're a doctor, you're military and you're approachable. You're the female lead."

"I'm pretty sure they look to Lori more," she said.

"Maybe before, but now it's you," he said.

"Does that make you the 'first husband'?" she asked playfully. But his eyes widened and his jaw tensed. "'First, boyfriend', you know what I mean," she backtracked. He rubbed his hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry, it slipped out. I didn't mean anything by it."

"You think of me as your husband?"

"Well, I mean, yeah," she said. "Not in a tied down sense, more like in a boyfriend-sounds-stupid sense." She felt ill, feeling like she'd just thrown a bigger kink in their relationship than she did when Shane died. He sat up and she moved so he could get up. She looked up at him, feeling lame and stupid for saying it. And then he walked out of their cell, and she felt worse.

Andi was about to go after him when Carl ran into the cell.

"Andi, hurry, it's mom, her water broke," he said excitedly. She immediately compartmentalized her relationship and got up. She grabbed the book from the desk and ran after Carl.

* * *

><p>"Come on Lori, it's almost out," Andi said. The labor wasn't long and the delivery was going fairly smoothly. It was hard without any painkillers or medical machines to aid them, but Herschel and Andi worked together to keep things moving.<p>

Merle stood outside the room with Carl and Carol, waiting to hear the baby was born and whether it was a girl or boy, whether it was healthy or not.

"If that baby is born healthy and Lori comes through fine, Andi's going to be a hero," Carol said. "Thank god she knows what she's doing." Merle nodded.

Husband, he thought. Husband. Is that how she thinks of me in her head? Her husband? He imagined standing with her at an alter, holding her hand in the one he had left, her other hand holding his stump awkwardly.

Suddenly, they heard Lori let out one last cry and suddenly, the wails of an infant filled the room they were waiting outside of.

Herschel gently wiped the baby off and wrapped her in a towel and blanket. Lori looked exhausted, but fine.

"It's a little girl," Herschel said, placing the baby in Lori's arms. Lori looked down at the little girl, her eyes filling with tears. Rick tore his eyes away and looked to Andi.

"Healthy?" he asked.

"I believe so," she said. "Lungs cleared, heart's strong, she's a good, healthy color." Rick nodded, turning back to his family. A knock came at the door and Carol peeked inside. "Come in," Andi said. "Everything went fine." Carol led Carl in quietly, they went to admire the newest addition to their group. She saw Merle outside, hesitant.

Andi was covered in blood up to her mid-forearms and on her shirt. Her hair was still braided off to one side, but some strands had come loose during the delivery. She looked weary, but satisfied with her work. He came in, staying near the door.

"It's a girl," she said. "Healthy, baby and momma." She went to the sink and scrubbed her hands and arms. Merle looked from her, dressed in blue scrubs, tired and dirty, to Rick, Lori, Carl and the baby, to Carol and Herschel, admiring the little baby from a distance, letting the little family bond over their newest member.

"Andi, we can't thank you enough," Rick said.

"You're probably exhausted," Herschel said. "Go get some sleep, I'll send someone if we need you, but I think everything's ok." Andi nodded. She embraced the old man.

"Thank you for all your help, I don't think I could've done it all alone," she said.

"Thank you for having all of the knowledge," he said. He released her and sat down next to the bed.

* * *

><p>Merle followed her back to their cell. She moved slower, clearly tired from helping deliver the baby. She kept rubbing at her neck. She sat down on the little chair at the desk.<p>

"You alright?" he asked.

"I'm exhausted," she said.

"Come on," he said, pulling her up to her feet. "Let's go to bed, you need to rest." He helped her out of the scrubs and she kicked her shoes off. She crawled into bed, sliding over to the bunk, facing the wall. He slid in behind her, pulling her back flush against his chest. He massaged her neck and shoulders with his good hand, feeling the tension and working to release it. She moaned, not in a sexual way, but in a way that told him she'd been tensed up and worried for longer than just the delivery.

"I was scared to death," she said. She wiped her eyes, and he only then realized that she'd been crying. "I never thought it would work. I thought for sure something would go wrong."

"But it didn't. You did great, honey. That baby is fine and Lori is fine and it's because you knew what you were doing," he said.

"What if it hadn't worked out, what if I fucked up and, they were all watching and counting on me," she started to sob. He turned her over and pulled her to him.

"Come on, put your arms around me," he said softly. She hugged herself to his chest and cried for a little while. "You did great, Andi. You're an amazing doctor and an amazing woman. Much braver than anyone else could've been." He smoothed his hand over her back, whispering soothing words to her. Eventually, she fell asleep, hugged up to him, and he followed shortly after her, holding her.


	10. Chapter 10

Andi woke the next morning alone in their makeshift bed. Her body was stiff from sleeping in his arms, but she felt rested. She rolled onto her back, stretching her back and limbs. Merle came through the door, holding a plate of food, a bottle of water under his arm.

He noticed her waking up.

"Is the good doctor awake?" he asked playfully. She nodded. He came over and sat on the bed. "Wanted to make sure you got breakfast. You drained yourself yesterday." She sat up, taking the plate from him.

"Thanks," she said, beginning to eat. "How's the baby?"

"Fine, and so is Lori," he said. "You did good." She nodded.

"I think we should probably talk about yesterday, what I said," she said.

"Eat first," he said. "I got something to show you when you're done and dressed, cleaned up if you want." She eyed him warily. "Don't look at me that way, woman. Just eat up and then we'll go for a walk."

* * *

><p>Andi ate, showered, dressed and then went to check on Lori and the baby. As curious as she was about what Merle had up his sleeve, she needed to lay eyes on them.<p>

"How's everything in here?" Andi asked as she came into the room. Rick beamed up at her.

"Just fine," he said. Andi came around and looked down at the baby.

"Gotta name for her?" she asked.

"We were thinking Judith," Lori said. Andi smiled.

"Well, she looks just like her momma," Andi said. "Need anything?"

"No, Herschel checked everything and I think we both are fine," she said. Andi nodded.

"Well, if you need me, just send for me, I won't be far," she said. They both nodded, then returned to beaming over their baby.

Merle was waiting outside the door for her.

"Alright, doc, do I get you to myself now?" he asked. She nodded.

"So what is it you want to show me?" she asked.

"Come on, follow me," he said. She followed him down the hall, going away from C block and the infirmary. They came to a set of double doors.

"Close your eyes," he said, turning to her. She looked doubtfully at him. "Just do it." He said. She conceded, her eyes falling closed. "Stubborn broad." She smiled, reaching for his arm. He opened one of the doors and led her in. "Alright, open." She opened her eyes and looked around. It was the prison library.

"I didn't even think about this," she said. She walked into the room further. There were a few blood stains on the floor, but no walkers.

"Rick and Glenn helped me clear it," he said. She turned to him. "You read my pathetic little collection of books back at Woodbury, and you poured over those books from the infirmary. Smart girl like you, I figured you might find some stuff you like in here." She felt a wave of emotion well up in her as she listened, looking at him. Tears welled in her eyes. "Come on now, don't cry. I wanted this to make you happy." He came to her, putting his arms around her.

"It did," she said. "I am happy."

"Got a helluva way of showing it," he said. He held her.

"You go and do something so sweet like this and then you look at me like I'm crazy when I slip and call you my husband," she said. He tensed around her and she pulled back, looking up at him. "If this was the real world, we'd be married."

"If this was the real world, I'd still be coked up down here and you'd still be a doctor in the military and we'd have never met," he said.

"If it bothers you so much, then why'd you go and do all this?" she asked, practically grumbling at him.

"Because I gotta do something to deserve that kind of love from you," he said.

"Stop that," she said. "I love you and I don't gotta have any reason for it."

"Look at me!" he said. "I'm an old, busted up, withered junkie and you," he paused. "You're fuckin' beautiful and smart and kind. You're a goddamned princess compared to me!"

"You're never gonna let me off that pedestal, are you?" she asked.

"Look at how they look at us!" he said. "Rick, Lori, Carol, they're all lookin' at you and then lookin' at me and wonderin' how I managed it!"

"How you managed it?" she asked. "Sometimes, I think even you buy into that. You think I love you because of some misguided guilt, like I owe you for saving me. Or, or like I stick around because you took care of me or because you're a good fuck. Merle, I just love you." She broke down into tears. "I just love you. Why can't you let it be? Why do I got to have a fucking reason?"

"I don't know," he said, sitting down in one of the chairs. "I guess I just don't know."

"You wanna know what I see?" she asked. He wouldn't look at her. She came over to him, kneeling in front of him, her little hands on his knees. "I see my prince. You wanna make me into fucking royalty, that's fine, but you're coming with me. I don't care who you were, or how ashamed you seem to be of your past. I'm talking about you now. Us, now. I love you and I don't gotta have a goddamned reason."

"I don't know that I know what it takes to be a good husband to you, Andi," he said softly, almost embarrassed. "My daddy beat my momma. I haven't loved anyone like you and I'm ashamed that my only example of marriage was my folks."

"You haven't ever raised a hand to me," she said. "Ever. I don't think it's in you, Merle. All you've ever done is be good to me. You opened your home to me. You were a gentleman, never coming on to me or acting like I owed you. You held me after nightmares long before we were anything to each other. You've loved me better than anyone ever has."

He pulled her up and guided her to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"We can't have a wedding like you deserve," he said. She laughed softly.

"No big, white princess dress for me, huh?" she said.

"White? There ain't no way you could wear white, darlin'," he teased. She shoved at him playfully.

"Shut up," she laughed.

"You're as randy as I am, worse sometimes," he said.

"You're awful," she said, blushing.

"I believe your words were 'good fuck'," he said, nuzzling her throat.

* * *

><p>Merle woke up to the sound of Andi groaning. He smiled, thinking he'd turn to her and find her in the throes of a sex dream, horny for a little morning quickie. But he turned to her and saw she was sat up on the edge of the bed.<p>

"Andi?" He got up, kneeling in front of her. She was pale, her eyes red-rimmed. He pressed his hands to her face and forehead. "Jesus, you're burning up." Daryl walked by, stopping when he saw his brother knelt before her. "Daryl, get Herschel, I think Andi's got it." It was a rather nasty, sometimes fatal flu that had been making it's way through the prison of survivors. He'd been worried she might pick it up, what with her helping Herschel tend to the people who already had it.

"I-I don't feel so good," she whimpered, her arms wrapped around herself. He could see the tears of fear in her eyes. She started shivering and he sat down on the edge of the bed with her, wrapping his arms around her. He felt the sick heat coming off of her, despite her shaking.

Herschel came with Daryl and Rick trailing closely. Herschel knelt before her.

"How long has she been like this?" he asked Merle. Merle shook his head.

"I don't know, I was asleep when I heard her groan. I turned over and she was sat up like this," he said.

"I've got it," she said. "I know what bad flu feels like. This is it." That's when Merle felt her tense and flinch back from him. "No, no, you have to get away from me." She looked up at Herschel. "I have to go to quarantine." Merle looked horrified as Andi got to her feet. Herschel nodded.

"No, no, I'm going with her," Merle said, standing.

"We need you, Merle, it's rough out there and we need you to keep helping us clear walkers." Rick said.

"What if it was Lori in there, huh?" he spat.

"Stop, guys, stop," Andi said. She turned to Merle. "I'm sick. I have to go. But you're well and they need you. I want you to stay well."

"I've slept next to her, I'm probably already infected," Merle said.

"That's not quite how it works," Herschel said. "This thing skips some people." Merle looked at a loss, trying to find some reason to stay with her. She gathered a few clothes and then proceeded to leave, Herschel following and keeping her steady.

* * *

><p>Daryl and Merle were out by the fence, helping kill walkers that gathered there. Daryl looked over at his brother, as Merle stabbed them one after another in the head. He did it quickly, almost blindly.<p>

"Hey, hey, slow down, you're gonna give yourself a heart attack," Daryl said to him.

"Why ain't it me in there, huh?" Merle said. "She was so thin and weak when I found her. They came and found me a day or two after I carried her back to Woodbury and I thought for sure they were gonna tell me she died. But she didn't. And she was asking for me. Poor thing was so out of it when I found her, I didn't think she'd remember me." Daryl saw the stricken look on Merle's face.

"She pulled out of that, she can pull out of this too," Daryl said.

"I hope so," he said solemnly. "I hope God ain't using her to punish me. I've done a lot of things I ain't proud of, but..." He stopped looking away from his younger brother.

* * *

><p>Andi lay in the bed Herschel put her in, shivering beneath the thin blanket. She knew it was the fever, but it didn't make it better. In her mild delirium, she found herself wanting Merle there with her. She wanted him to come hold her, like he was so good at doing. He would pull her up in his lap, gathering her upper body against his chest and let her snuggle into his heat. Shivers wracked her body, and she braced herself to ride them out.<p>

"Andi?" Herschel was at her door. "How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm ok," she said, trying not to shiver so hard. Herschel took her temperature.

"102," he said.

"I don't know how," she said, shivering.

"You're doing better than most of the others," he said. "Most of them are spiking at 103 or 104." He shook an antibiotic out into his hand and gave it to her, along with some fever-reducer and a bottle of water. "Drink all of the water with those and try not to throw them up if you can hold it off." She nodded.

"Have you seen Merle?" she asked.

"He's working the fence with Daryl, but I expect him in pretty soon. And I don't much expect to be able to stop him from coming up here," Herschel said.

"He's a stubborn ass, I know," she said.

"He loves you," he said. "Makes him all the more stubborn."

"I love him," she leaned back against the wall, biting her lip, trying not to cry.

"I know you do," he said. She nodded, wiping her eyes.

* * *

><p>Herschel had been right. Merle came in, washed up a little, then went down to the cell block that was quarantined. Herschel didn't even try to argue with him.<p>

"How's she doing?" Merle asked.

"Not bad, relatively," Herschel answered. "Spiked at 102, which is better than some of the sick." The two men walked down to the cell Andi was in and Merle waited as Herschel opened the cell door. Andi turned over and took Merle's breath away. She was pale to the point of appearing near green, her eyes red-rimmed from the fever. Her eyes were glassy, too dark and filled with anxiety.

"Andi?" Merle said. Herschel knelt to take her temperature again.

"103," he said. Merle looked at him with wide eyes, then back at her.

"Andi, sweetheart?" Merle knelt down, touching her cheek. That made her eyes focus on him.

"Merle, sorry, I didn't hear you come in," she said. Merle looked back at Herschel with horror.

"She was looking right at the door," he said.

"It's the fever, Merle, she's probably coming in and out of delirium," he said. She started coughing and Merle helped her sit up. He sat down on the bed behind her, holding her. She coughed so much that when she finally got it under control, she was gasping for air. But somehow, she was more coherent after the coughing fit.

"Oh god, my body hurts," she groaned. Merle leaned into the corner at the top of the mattress and pulled Andi to him, wrapping the blanket around her. He held her shivering, weak body.

"I'm staying with her," he told Herschel. The old man didn't bother to argue.

"Call for me if she gets in distress," he said. Merle nodded. She shivered in his arms, and he held her tight.

"I feel like hell," she said.

"Just hold on for me, ok?" he said.

"I'm trying," she said.


	11. Chapter 11

Andi seemed to be holding the flu off, only running on the lower end of the fevers.

She was sitting on her bunk in the quarantined block when she heard a rush downstairs. She got up, looking down over the rail.

"Who is it?" she called to them. Rick looked up at her.

"Glenn," he said. She came downstairs and saw that Glenn looked as bad as the others, pale and weak.

"Andi, you outta be resting," Rick said.

"I'm ok, I need to help," she said.

"It's alright, Rick, she's been helping some," Herschel said.

* * *

><p>Maggie stood outside of the quarantine, watching through the window as Andi felt of Glenn's forehead and face, taking vitals with Herschel.<p>

Merle was standing with her, watching as well.

"She's been helping Herschel a bit," Merle said. Maggie looked over at Merle.

"No offense, but I'm glad she's sick," Maggie said. "I know you wouldn't have let her in there to help otherwise."

"Don't know if I could've stopped her," he said. "Never could stop her from fixing up my arm or any other ailment I had."

"She's a good doctor,:" Maggie said weakly. "Daddy's just a vet, and he's older."

"I'm sorry, Maggie," he said. "I'm sorry yours is in there too, your daddy and Glenn."

* * *

><p>Andi sat on the floor, propped up against the wall next to Glenn's bed in the cell that had been hers.<p>

"You shouldn't be in here with me," he told her. "You're getting better."

"I'm still infected, and I know Maggie would want me in here," she said.

"Merle wouldn't," he said.

"He would want me to help. I saw him standing in the big window downstairs with Maggie. He knows I belong down here," she said. Glenn started coughing violently. Andi got up and pulled him into a sitting position, holding the bucket in front of him, just in case. "Calm down, calm down," she said, patting his back. The attack finally let up and he was gasping for air. She watched his color go from pale to red and keep climbing. "Herschel! Herschel, I need a respirator and a tube, now!" A tense moment passed before Herschel appeared with it. "Help me hold him down." Glenn wasn't getting much air at all and he was turning purple, his eyes bulging.

"Can you get it?" Herschel asked. Andi nodded.

"Glenn, stay with me, if you can, try to hold still for me," she said. She tilted his head up and inserted the tube. Unlike delivering a baby, she'd done this particular procedure several times. She got the tube in place and attached it to the respirator. She watched as Glenn's color went back to normal and he relaxed. Herschel checked his pulse.

"He's ok now," he said. "Thank god you were up here with him."

"You need me?"

"Let's do quick rounds, but then, I want you back in here with him," he said. "I promised Maggie." She nodded.

* * *

><p>Merle came up the steps to see her. But as soon as he was with in sight of the cell, he stopped. Glenn was on the bunk that she'd been on, a respirator hooked up to him, and Andi was sitting on the floor, propped up against the wall of the cell. She was holding Glenn's hand absently, like they'd both dozed off like that.<p>

"What're you," Merle turned, seeing Herschel coming up the stairs. "What is she doing on the floor? She's still recovering!"

"She's doing much better," Herschel said. "And she's the only real doctor we have. Glenn got distressed and she had to put that respirator in. Maggie begged me that, when she isn't helping with rounds, that she stay in there with Glenn. I don't see the harm and neither did Andi." Merle looked back at Andi, holding Glenn's hand, and that old, beastly jealousy spiked within him. "It doesn't mean anything, Merle. We don't have any monitors to make sure he's breathing and alive. She can feel him breathing and his pulse that way." Merle looked back at the old man. "I let you come in here and see her everyday, when it puts you and anyone you come into contact with at risk. Cut me some slack. I gotta keep Maggie out of here. Keeping Andi in there is the only thing keeping her out." Merle nodded, understanding.

"Can I at least talk to her?" Merle asked. Herschel nodded.

Merle came into the little cell. Andi looked up, tired, but much more herself.

"How're you feeling?" he asked.

"Better," she said. "Tired." Merle sat down next to her on the floor.

"Herschel told me what you're doing-"

"I heard," she said.

"I'm an ass, I know," he said.

"No, I might've cured a lot of the asshole out of you, but even I can't cure out good ol' fashioned jealousy," she said. He looked over at her and smiled.

"I love you, you know that?" he asked. She nodded. He leaned over and kissed her briefly.

"I love you too," she said.

"You look and sound like you feel better," he said. "I was worried."

"I'm fine," she said. "He had me worried." She motioned to Glenn. "I haven't had to put in a respirator in a long time. If I hadn't been up here with him," she trailed off. "You can see why Herschel and Maggie want me in here." He nodded.

"If the circumstances were turned," she said, "If Maggie was a doctor instead and you were sick, I'd want her in here with you." He nodded.

"You're a good woman," he said. "But I can't wait to have you back in our bed with me." He reached over and took her free hand in his. Andi felt a little tug on the one Glenn was holding and looked over. He was awake.

"Sorry, Glenn," she said. "Merle was just leaving." Merle leaned over and kissed her cheek before getting up.

"Try to get some rest," he told her.

* * *

><p>A couple days later, Glenn was well enough that Andi was able to remove the respirator.<p>

"That fucking hurt," he said, rubbing his throat.

"Sorry, no anesthetic," she apologized.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Normal, I kicked it about a day after you came down with it," she said.

"Merle probably could've killed me," Glenn said.

"I think he was more bothered by me holding your hand to monitor your vitals," she said.

"Thank you, for staying up here with me," he said.

"No problem, it's my job," she said. He reached out, taking her hand.

"It's not your job to babysit anyone. I know Herschel asked you to do it because of Maggie. You didn't have to do it, but you did," he said. "I won't forget it. And I don't think anyone else will."

"Thanks, Glenn," she said.

* * *

><p>Andi stood in the doorway of their cell. Merle was laid back on the cot, reading a book.<p>

"Hey there, cowboy," she drawled. He looked up, then closed the book.

"Hey there, pretty lady," he answered. He got up. "I take it Glenn's all better?" She nodded. She came into the cell. His gaze roamed over her, jeans, red patterned plaid shirt buttoned up, showing just a hint of the white tank beneath the shirt, her long hair braided to one side, hanging over her shoulder. "You look good, doll," he said, pulling her to him. She kissed him, her arms coming up around his neck. He wrapped his around her waist, pulling her flush to him.

"I missed you," she said between kisses.

"I came and saw you everyday," he said, trailing kisses down her cheek, down to the soft spot just behind her ear.

"You know what I mean," she said.

"Mmm hmm," he murmured in her ear, dipping his tongue into the shell of her ear, his hand sliding down to squeeze her ass, pulling her hips against his. Her little fingers dug into the flesh of his shoulders, bare, as he wasn't wearing a top shirt with his wife-beater.

"Oh, sorry," Maggie said from the door. "Sorry, I just, wanted to come thank you." Andi let go of Merle, turning to the door.

"No need to be sorry," Merle said. "How's he doing?"

"Well," Maggie said. "I can't thank you enough, Andi. Ever."


	12. Chapter 12

Merle stood back, watching Maggie thank Andi, hug her briefly in gratitude for her service to Glenn. Maggie then turned to Merle.

"Thank you for not causing a stink about her staying in there with him," she said.

"I don't control her, but you're welcome just the same," he said. Maggie nodded, then left. "Don't know why they all think I get to tell you what to do-" Andi closed the cell door, pulling the makeshift curtain, fashioned from a blanket, over the barred door, and turned back to Merle. She came to him.

"Where were we?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled, his bad arm sliding around her back, his good hand drifting back down over the curve of her ass, pushing her into him. He nuzzled her throat, finding the spot behind her earlobe again, the one that made her squirm.

"Right about here," he said, nipping at the spot. She whimpered, pushing her torso against his. He laughed, low and lazy in her ear. "Bet you've about soaked through your panties by now, huh Andi?" She felt his hand slid between her legs from behind, stroking her through her jeans. "Oh yeah, I can feel it," he said. He backed her up against the patch of wall in one of the far corners, so they were almost hidden by the bunks in the cell.

He undid her pants and jerked them down, along with her panties, removing them entirely and tossing them on the cot. She took the plaid shirt off, but he didn't give her a chance to take her tank or bra off. He grabbed her, shoving her against the wall.

"Hands up, dollface," he said. "Don't want you to sneak touching yourself." She smiled sheepishly, raising her hands up against the wall above her. He took her tank off, then her bra. "Get this fuckin' thing off," he growled. "If I didn't think it would make you uncomfortable, you'd never wear a bra or underwear again around me." She shivered. He leaned in, kissed her once on the mouth, then the neck, and then he knelt. He fondled her breasts, pinching and plucking at her nipples. "I'd love to see how long it would take you to come, just me doin' this."

"Merle, please," she whimpered softly, trying to be quiet. He chuckled, sliding his hand down her stomach, sliding it between her legs. She watched him go from completely in control to in awe. He pushed her back against the wall, lifting one leg, resting her foot on his thigh. He looked between her legs and she felt dreadfully exposed. He was still fully dressed and here she was, naked and splayed for him to look at and tease.

"Jesus, Andi, I can see how wet you are," he said. "You're almost dripping." He buried his face between her legs, lapping at her wetness, which had ventured to her inner thighs. Her face and chest burned with the flush that had sent in there. He didn't linger, knowing how close she was and how much she wanted the real deal. He rose up, towering over her. She reached for the front of his pants, undoing them while he took off his wife-beater. His pants slid to his knees and his erection sprang free, hard and painfully aroused. She leaned back against the wall, looking at it, then up at his eyes. He lifted her against the wall, felt her take his cock and position him at her opening. "We gotta be quiet, Andi," he said, his voice sounding strained. She nodded.

"Do it, Merle, I'm dying for it," she whispered. He entered her, letting gravity help impale her on his throbbing erection. Her jaw clenched with her effort to keep quiet. "Mmm," she whimpered, her arms wrapping around his neck. He drew back, then thrust forward, letting her feel every slow inch as he filled her.

"F-Fuck," he swore under his breath, trying not to lose his control either. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he began to move. She panted and hissed, fighting hard not to moan. "You ok, Andi?" She nodded. "Can't do much for you in this position." Normally, he'd play with her tits or finger her clit as he made love to her, but in this position, he needed his hand and arms to hold her up. She arched her lower back, tilting her hips forward.

"You're hitting it, anyway," she said softly, clenching her teeth. He picked up pace, watching her face, looking down at how they joined.

"Mmm mmm," he murmured, enjoying the sight of his cock sliding in and out of her. She saw him looking down and followed his gaze.

"Jesus," she swore, looking back up, embarrassed. He chuckled, leaning into her.

"You're so cute when you think you've done something embarrassing," he panted, his lips brushing her ear. He began pumping harder.

"It's just s-so intimate," she said.

"I hate to tell you this, sweetheart, but you don't get much more intimate than us," he said. She held onto him, feeling her orgasm building up in her core, threatening release.

"Merle, I'm, oh god, I'm-" he crushed his mouth over hers just as her release erupted through her, burning bright along her nerve endings. He slammed himself into her, eliciting his own orgasm, driving relentlessly home into her. It'd been far too long and neither lover could help it.

* * *

><p>Later that night, they laid in their makeshift bed. He laid on his back, and she on her side facing him.<p>

"You never got to feeling bad, like you were coming down with it?" she asked him, referring to the flu.

"Nope," he said. "I actually thought I might, as often as I came to see you, having slept next to you when you came down with it."

"I'm glad you didn't," she said.

"Would you've nursed me, Andi?" he asked suggestively. She smiled.

"I wouldn't have left your side," she said. He let that sink in, turning over on his side to face her.

"Say, if I'm your husband, at least in your head, then you're my wife," he said.

"I guess I am," she said. "That alright with you, cowboy?"

"Sure is, sugar tits," he said. She shoved at him playfully, laughing softly. "Never thought I'd have one of those," he said.

"Never thought I'd have a husband," she said. "But I'd say you're a good one. Gettin' all jealous over me holding Glenn's hand. That was the most endearing thing I've ever seen you do." He grabbed for her hand and brought it up to his mouth, kissing her knuckles, then pressing her palm against his face.

"That's 'cause, if I understand this right, your hand is mine," he said.

"You mean it?" she asked softly.

"I ain't gonna fight you," he said. "You're mine. Guess that means I'm yours, too."

* * *

><p>"I don't know about you guys, but I miss TV," Glenn said. "I miss fucking commercials, you know. Never thought that would ever happen."<p>

"I miss cellphones," Maggie said. "It was nice to have a way to get a hold of people. Texting."

Merle listened to the conversation loosely, as they all worked at the fence, killing walkers, trying to keep them from shoving down the fences.

"I miss music," Andi said. "Radio bugged the hell out of me, too many commercials. But I'd take it at this point just to have the music."

"What kind of music did you like?" Maggie asked. Andi paused to take a drink of water.

"Good old fashion rock and roll," Andi said. "Like, Led Zeppelin, Guns 'n Roses, Aerosmith, you know, the good shit." Maggie and Glenn laughed with her.

Merle stopped and looked at her, taken aback.

"What?" she asked. He smiled and shook his head, turning back to the fence.

* * *

><p>"I wish they'd let me go," Andi said, leaning against the wall of the cell. Merle sat on the bed, packing a small bag for the run.<p>

"Nope, they might need you here, doc," Merle said.

"I just hate to see you go," she said. "It worries me to death every time." He finished loading his guns and knife into his bag, turning to her. He reached out to her and she came to him, standing between his knees.

"And every time, I come back," he said.

"I know," she said, avoiding his eyes, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Don't pout, doll," he said, standing up. "We'll be back before I know it." He kissed her.

"Promise?" she whispered, hugging him to her.

"Promise," he said, kissing her once more before leaving.

* * *

><p>This time, they all came back without delay or incident a couple days later.<p>

"Got you a present," he said. "Well, it's for everyone, really, but I grabbed it for you. Somethin' you said the other day." Andi stood in their cell, watching as he pulled out a small stereo CD player, along with a few CDs. "Led Zep, GNR, and Aerosmith." Her jaw dropped. She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "The good shit, like you said.

"Holy shit, I can't believe you did this," she said. She excitedly put the batteries in the stereo, then opted for the Guns 'n Roses CD first. The first chords of Paradise City began and he watched her. Her eyes welled, but she grabbed him, holding him to her. "Jesus, I never thought I'd hear any of this ever listened when I said what I missed," she said. "This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."

"I love you, darlin'" he said. "And I miss this shit, too, so it was a win-win."

"This is your music too?" she asked.

"Darlin', I was listening to the 'good shit' before you were alive," he said. She laughed.

* * *

><p>Rick, Lori, Daryl, Carol, Merle and Andi sat at one of the tables with the bourbon Merle had found on the last run. They'd been playing 'never have I ever' and were pretty buzzed.<p>

"I've never watched pornography," Lori said. Merle, Daryl and Rick all drank. Andi looked around the table, then lifted her own drink and drank. Everyone laughed, Merle nudging her playfully.

A few more rounds and then everyone disbursed, too buzzed and tired to continue.

Merle followed her up to their cell, now equipped with long blankets over the bars that provided more privacy. Once inside, he backed her up against the wall.

"Porn, huh?" he asked, sliding his hand down between her legs. "What kind of porn?"

"I think you're drunk," she said, squirming as he cupped her possessively through her pants.

"Takes more than just a few shots of some grocery store liquor to get me drunk," he said.

"Buzzed, then," she said.

"I want to know just what you'd watch that gets you all hot and bothered," he said. She bit her lip, blushing. She felt him run one finger over the seam of her pants, right along her slit. "Come on, you can tell ol' Merle."

"W-Well, uh," she tried not to stutter. "Well, there were these videos of a girl and a guy would have some kind of, um, vibrator toy and he would hold it against her pussy and, well, she couldn't come until he says." He smiled down at her. "I'm so embarrassed," she said, covering her face.

"Why? That's fuckin' hot," he said, nuzzling her throat. "Too bad we ain't got one of those little toys."

"You do just fine on your own," she breathed, her hand coming down over his, encouraging him.

"Don't think I could deny you for long though, hard as you come and as easy," he nipped at her earlobe.

"Merle," she sighed, pushing into his hand.

"You make me want to spoil you," he said, kissing down her throat. "Make you come as many times as my tired old body can." She reached down, feeling him through his pants, hard and hot against her hand.

"Ain't nothing tired or old about you," she said, her voice humming in his ear, stroking him. She heard the low rumble in his chest, that low growl that she didn't even think he was aware he made.

"Come on, let's go to the library," he said. He grabbed her hand and led her swiftly and quietly.

She followed him through the double doors and into the back corner of the library. They'd been coming here frequently at night to make love. They tried to restrain their moans and the noises they made, but it was near impossible on their makeshift bed in their cell.

Once in the library, he led her to the back corner. Merle sat in the armchair that was pushed into the corner.

"Take your clothes off," he said. She'd already kicked her shoes off, so she shed her tank and bra, then her pants, then went to take her panties off. "No no, turn around." She smiled, turning, sliding her panties off, bending at the waist as she did, giving him the view he wanted.

"Now you," she said. He took his clothes off unceremoniously, sitting back in the chair. He was a big man, tall and broad, his limbs long. She crawled into his lap, her legs straddling his thighs. She hovered over him, but still felt small against his big frame. She went to rest herself down on his lap, but he stopped her.

"Nope, stay up here," he said. He cupped one of her breasts, feeling the weight of it in his hand, bringing his mouth to her nipple. He suckled it into his mouth, then dragged his teeth over it, just roughly enough to make her ache. She whimpered, trying to come down on his lap again. He reached around behind her and lifted her back up, giving her ass a good slap. She gasped. "I said stay up here," he warned. She would've thought his demanding tone and the kinky little slap on her ass wouldn't have turned her on, but it did. He returned his attention to her breasts, repeating what he'd done on the other nipple.

"M-Merle, please," she groaned softly. Her thighs were beginning to shake, both from trying to hold herself up in position and from her own arousal.

"Please what?" he asked. He pinched each nipple once more, then slid his hand down, stroking her trembling thighs, but not quite touching her sex.

"Please, I need it," she pleaded. She could feel his hard, erect cock brushing her thighs as well. "I need to fuck, please."

"Is your pussy throbbing?" he asked, still fondling her breasts, occasionally suckling them as well. He slid his hand down, cupping her first, parting her, then abruptly thrusting two fingers into her.

"Sh-Shit," she swore.

"Oh yeah, you're throbbing," he said. He wiggled his fingers inside her and she had to grip his shoulders to hold her position. "God, you're so wet." She shook, her fingers biting into his shoulders. "If I flick your little clit, are you gonna come?" She nodded.

"Probably," she whispered, her whole body trembling. He flicked his thumb over the little bundle of nerves and she came instantly. "Merle, fucking Christ," she cried softly. He let her ride out the waves of her orgasm before taking his cock and positioning himself at her entrance.

"Alright, love, you can rest," he said. She took him inside as she lowered herself on his lap, impaling herself fully. "Just let me do the work, your legs are probably killing you." She nodded, wrapping her arms around him. He slid them out to the edge of the chair and held her, rocking into her rhythmically. She whimpered softly, driving him on. "You feel so good, Andi."

"S-So do you," she slurred. "Oh Merle, so do you." He held her tight, grunting and groaning as he fucked her. "Oh, right there, harder."

"Yes ma'am," he drawled, picking up pace.

"Oh my fucking god," she cried. He felt the grip of her orgasm as her pussy clenched his cock and he came instantaneously.

"Andi, baby," he groaned, his voice quaking. "You make me crazy." He held her, panting.

"I make you crazy? Shit, you make me crazy," she said. He laughed. "You're gonna have to carry me," she said. "I don't think I can walk."


	13. Chapter 13

A few days later, Andi woke before Merle. Usually, he was awake first, but she woke up in a cold sweat. She sat up and he stomach turned. She scrambled out of bed and over to the toilet in the cell, only just making it. Her stomach clenched violently and she vomited.

"Andi?" Merle stirred. He sat up, hearing her getting sick. He came to her. "Honey, you ok?"

"I don't feel well," she said. "My stomach is upset. It woke me up." He grabbed a wash cloth and wet it, wrung it out and wiped her forehead with it, then held it to the back of her neck.

"You think it's the flu again?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I don't think so. No fever." She said. "It's just my stomach."

"Think it's something you ate?" he asked.

"Maybe. We all eat the same stuff, pretty much," she said. "Do you feel alright?" He nodded.

"Fine," he said. "I feel alright." She leaned forward, her throat working again. He gathered her hair back into his good hand, holding the cloth to the back of her neck with his bad arm. "Get it out, love." She threw up again. Daryl slept in the cell beside theirs and came to the doorway.

"Everything alright?" Daryl asked.

"Andi's sick," Merle said.

"Sick? Didn't she just get over bein' sick?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah," Merle answered.

"Should I get Herschel?" Daryl asked. Andi sat back, leaning against the edge of the bunk.

"I think I'm ok," she said.

"You sure?" Merle asked.

"Probably was just something that didn't agree with me," she said. Daryl shrugged and went back to bed. Merle helped Andi up, flushing the toilet and leading her over to the sink. She rinsed her mouth and splashed some water on her face.

"You sure you're feelin' ok?" Merle asked. She nodded.

"Better now," she said. They climbed back in bed, Merle bringing the sheet and blanket up over her, sliding in beside her.

* * *

><p>The next day, Andi managed to get Glenn by himself.<p>

"Hey, can I talk to you a minute?" she asked.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Uh, it's probably just a false alarm or stress, but," she looked at him. "Does Maggie have any, um, pregnancy tests?" Glenn's eyes widened. "I just want to check, I'm almost positive it's nothing."

"Have you said anything to Merle?" He asked.

"No, and I need it to stay that way," she said. "Do you guys have any or not?"

"Yeah, I'll bring you one-"

"No, I need to do this, uh, quickly," she said. "And I don't want to take the chance of him walking in on me doing it." Glenn nodded. She followed him up to his and Maggie's cell. He got one of the tests out and gave it to her. "Can I do it up here? Just real quick." He nodded.

"I'll keep watch," he said. He stood outside of the cell, arms on the railing, trying to look inconspicuous.

* * *

><p>Andi took the test out, her heart pounding. It's gonna be negative, she thought. My body is under too much stress, he's done drugs in the past, there's no way. She took the test, took a deep breath and looked at the little stick.<p>

Positive. She covered her mouth with her free hand, her eyes wide with horror. She flushed the toilet, sending the stick down as well. She walked out of the cell.

"So?" Glenn asked. Andi looked at him with wide, grief-stricken eyes. "Andi, wait-"

"I was never here, this never happened," she said quietly.

"But, Andi, if you're-"

"Glenn, if you have any respect or gratitude left for what I did for you when you had that flu, you'll keep this to yourself," she said low, warning. "I mean it."

"But, wh-what are you gonna do?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said, turning away from him.

* * *

><p>Andi lay on the bunk in her and Merle's cell. She lay on her side, facing the wall, tears streaming down her face. Pregnant, she thought. Just fucking great. She gritted her teeth, trying to shove her emotions down. I'll just have Glenn get me some of those abortion pills, he'd do it for me, she thought. She wiped her cheeks.<p>

Pregnant, she thought. I should be happy. If the world hadn't ended, I could be. Merle would marry me. We could get married and get a house and have a few kids. But not here, not like this. He'd kill me.

"Andi?" Merle stood in the doorway. "You ok, honey?"

"I just have a headache," she said, trying to make her voice sound normal, if a little tired. She felt him sit down on the edge of the bunk. He smoothed his hand over her back.

"You been sick anymore?" he asked. She shook her head. In the movement, he saw her cheeks were red, her eyes puffy. He turned her by her shoulder. "You're crying, why are you crying, sweetheart?" He asked.

"I just have a headache, Merle, that's all," she said. "I think it's a migraine."

"Look at me," he said. She rolled onto her back. "Are you mad at me for somethin'?"

"No," she said. She could barely meet his eyes.

"Honey, talk to me," he said. "You don't usually get headaches and you don't usually cry so hard over pain. What's the matter?" She turned back on her side, turning her back to him.

"I have a migraine," she said. He backed off then.

* * *

><p>The next day, she was helping clear walkers of the fence. Daryl and Tyreese were piling them up and burning them nearby. Usually, the smell didn't get it to her. But now, it was overpowering her. She felt her gag reflex begin to work and suddenly, the sun felt to hot and bright around her. She turned, walking a few steps away from the fence.<p>

"Andi?" Merle called. She bent at the waist and threw up. "Andi, honey-" She stood a moment longer, then passed out.

She woke up a few hours later, laid back on the cot in her and Merle's cell. Merle stood in the doorway, Herschel sitting in a chair at her side.

"What, what happened?" she asked.

"You passed out on us," Herschel said. "Merle says you've been feeling sick lately. Nausea. Headachy. I figured it was just stress." He paused. "But then, Glenn talked to me." Her vision snapped into focus and she saw Glenn standing in the corner of the cell, his hands in his pockets.

"You promised," she said.

"You passed out," Glenn said. "You've been sick, you've been off your usual strength, it scared me. Us. You shouldn't be clearing the fence or be anywhere near those walkers in your condition." She looked at Merle.

"Yeah, they told me," Merle said. "Explains it all. Why didn't you just tell me?" Her eyes welled.

"I don't want to sound insensitive, and certainly either way you choose is your business, but," Herschel took her hand. "Clearing the fence and dealing with walkers is no place for a pregnant woman. Not now that we have a fairly safe place to keep you." She bit her bottom lip, sitting up. "I think you should stay in bed, for the rest of the day. And take it easy, Andi." Herschel and Glenn left, and Merle came in, closing the cell door behind him. She pulled her knees up to her chin.

"How could you not tell me?" he asked.

"I wasn't sure until yesterday," she said.

"You should've told me," he said.

"Why? It's not like either of us are fit to be parents, especially in this world." She said. It stung him.

"You're the one who made the big deal about me being your husband," he said. "You tell your husband when you're pregnant!" She jumped, startled. He'd never raised his voice to her.

"Like it's something to celebrate. Something to be happy about," she said sarcastically.

He sat down in the chair Herschel had been sitting in.

"I ain't sayin' that," he said. "I'm saying that you didn't have to think you had to face this alone."

"We were so stupid," she said. He felt lost at that. "All that fuckin' we were doing." She shook her head.

"Don't you dare talk like that," he said.

"What? Did we think we were immune?"

"I guess I just thought, all the drugs I did. All the stress we're under. I didn't really think it was in the cards for us," he said. She laughed bitterly.

"Didn't think it was in the cards," she said.

"Don't be this way with me," he said. "We'll figure it out."

"We can't h-have this baby," she said. "I can't. I won't bring a child into this mess." He looked at her, feeling her slowly closing herself off from him.

"You don't want to talk about it?"

"What could there possibly be to talk about?" She asked. "You don't even like kids." He recoiled from her.

"You hate me now, don't you? You think it's my fault. I got us in this mess?" he said. "Takes two to do what we do best, darlin'."

"I don't hate you," she said, more tears rolling down her cheeks. She covered her face.

"We'll figure it out, Andi," he said. He sat down and pulled her to him, holding her close.


	14. Chapter 14

Andi and Merle spoke with Herschel regarding her pregnancy.

"When is the last time you can remember having a cycle," Herschel asked her. She thought, trying to place it.

"The days all run together," she said. "I guess, right after Lori had Judith, that's the last time I remember."

"She's almost two months old, by Carol's count," Herschel said.

"My periods have been so messed up since all this started," she rubbed her forehead. "But the morning sickness, that just started."

"You were coming off of the flu," he said.

"Are you saying I shouldn't take the pills?" she asked him directly. Merle looked back and forth between them, unsure of what, if anything, to say.

"I'm saying that, if you take them, and you're too far along, it could kill you and the baby," he said. Andi's eyes welled.

"We can't do it, then, you can't," Merle said. "I won't have that kind of risk."

"We can't have this baby, I can't," she said, trying hard not to lose her resolve.

"Andi, listen to him, we can't lose you," Herschel said.

* * *

><p>Merle and Andi walked back to their cell. She sat down on the cot, looking completely lost.<p>

"You don't understand," she said. "I can't do this. I mean," she broke down then into a fit of sobs. Merle had never seen her so affected by her emotions and it made him feel helpless. He sat down next to her, pulling her to him.

"Come on, getting this upset isn't good for you or the baby," he said, putting his arm around her. She shoved him.

"Well that's too bad because I am this upset," she spat. He felt truly helpless at that. His words didn't sooth her, she refused his comforting gestures, and it made him feel like the old Merle.

"You hate me now, don't you Andi?" he asked. "It's my fault we're pregnant, isn't it?"

"I never said either of those things," she said.

"You don't have to," he said.

"What am I supposed to do, Merle? Be happy? Throw a fucking baby shower? Are we supposed to decorate this fucking prison cell like a nursery?" she cried. "I never wanted to be a mother before the plague. Walkers and anarchy hardly make me more receptive to the idea."

"You think I know how this is supposed to go?" he asked, exasperated. "I don't either! But, Andi, I love you. And, if you were really serious, we're married and we're in this together. Don't shut me out now that things are getting rough!" She flinched away, unaccustomed to him yelling at her.

A very thick, uncomfortable pause hung between them. She sat on the cot, her hands gripping the edge of the thin mattress pad, while he stood, his arms at his sides, his good hand clenched into a fist. Not a threatening one, though. Andi saw it, but she knew he wasn't aware he was doing it. He was angry with her, but he still wouldn't raise a hand to her.

"You make me want to shake you sometimes, Andi, you know that?" he said, his jaw tight. She could hear him breathing. "For such a smart woman, you can be so dramatic and borderline naive." Tears welled in her eyes, frustrating her all the more. And the more she tried to hold them back, the more she couldn't. She wiped the tears from her eyes, but that didn't help.

Merle's whole posture changed when he saw her tears, saw her fighting like hell to hold them down and failing. The hormones from her pregnancy were already weakening her resolve and it made him ache, undoing a lot of his anger.

"Goddamn it," she swore softly, more tears coming as she wiped the ones already expelled. He sat back down next to her, pulling her into his arms. "No, no, I'm mad, goddamn it!" She tried to shove him away again, but this time, he didn't let her.

"I know you are," he said, feeling her slowly give up. "But you're pregnant and there's nothin' we can do about it. You can't take those pills because I can't lose you. I'm sorry, but I won't let you risk it. So we're just gonna have to figure this out as we go."

"Oh fuck," she sobbed. "I'm sorry, Merle. I'm sorry." She cried into his shoulder.

"What for?" he asked.

"I should've known," she said. "I should have been more aware. More careful."

"On that account, we both should've. Not just you," he said. "But it's done now, love." She cried for a little while and he held her, kissing her hair, stroking her back with his good hand, trying to sooth her.

* * *

><p>Because of the morning sickness and the fear for the health of her pregnancy, she and Merle hadn't been as intimate as before. Merle hadn't noticed her body changing yet, but a few weeks after they'd found out she was pregnant, Andi was moving around in their cell, tidying up. She was wearing jeans and one of his t-shirts, knotted to one side of her hips. He saw her and his eyes widened.<p>

"Come 'ere," he said. She looked up at him, then came over to him. He was sitting on the cot and he pulled her to stand between his knees. His hands were immediately on her stomach, feeling exactly what he had feared. He pushed the t-shirt up and looked at her belly in awe. "Is this why, the big t-shirts?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'm starting to show," she said. "Nothing fits quite right." He placed his large hands over the just detectable bump. She watched as his eyes softened, his hands smoothing over her stomach.

"I'm so sorry, Andi," he said. She heard the quiver in his voice and it broke her heart.

"I thought we weren't allowed to say that anymore," she said. He'd made her promise to stop apologizing for the pregnancy and she had. "I mean, it could work out, right? Look at Judith," she said.

"Ain't no way my spawn is coming out as angelic and calm as their baby did," he said. She pulled the shirt back down over her stomach and sat down next to him.

"I know you don't want this baby," she said. "Believe me, if I didn't think it might kill me, getting rid of it, I-"

"I do want it!" he said. "I do. I just, anything could go wrong, anything. I mean, all those years of drugs I did. Who knows what-" She grabbed his hand.

"Usually, it's me freaking out," she said.

"You think I ain't freakin' out of my mind, too?" he asked. "I'm terrified."

"You never talk about how you feel about this," she said.

"I guess it just hit me," he said, reaching over, his hand over her still flat stomach. He felt the just barely detectable bump, and she never saw him look so forlorn.

"Look at me," she said, placing her hand over his. "I'm scared to death. Alright. I'm terrified too. The amount of stress and danger we live with everyday, it's not healthy to have a baby under these circumstances. But, it is what it is. And I need you, Merle. I need you to help me, because I'm so scared." She had to stop then, because she broke down into tears. He pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to upset you," he said.

"In another life, I'd be th-thrilled, you know," she said.

"Thought you never wanted to be a mother," he said.

"Yeah, but, I mean," she looked flustered, trying to articulate her thoughts. "It's your baby. Our baby." His heart pounded at that.

"Ain't no woman ever talked to me that way," he said. "But you're right. Our baby," he paused, his hand coming back to her belly. He stroked the little bump, almost possessively. "If things were different, we'd have a whole litter." She laughed.

"I didn't think you even liked kids," she said.

"Never found a woman I thought would be a half decent mother," he said. "Let alone liked me enough to want to reproduce with me." She laughed and he captured the sweet sound with a kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

_About six months have passed. Andi's pregnancy has flourished with health and vitality. But Merle has become more and more nervous with the approaching birth of his child. Something happens between he and Andi that sends her out into the woods, angry, hurt and right back where they started. Alone._

* * *

><p>Andi woke, for the second time, in a hospital bed. In Woodbury. She reached down instinctive, feeling her belly. She felt the baby kick and breathed a sigh of relief.<p>

She sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Just as she was about to get out of the bed, the door opened. It was him.

"Hi there, Andi," Phillip said. "Good to see you awake and moving around." He smiled. If her instincts had told her before to be wary of the Governor, they were now screaming at her to get the hell away from him. He came over to the side of the bed she was sitting on and leaned against the short bookshelf there.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better," she said. "Th-Thank you, for bringing me back in." He eyed her, his gaze settling on her belly.

"How far along are you, Miss Andi?" he asked.

"About 6 or 7 months," she said. "It's hard to tell now, you know, no medical equipment." He nodded, his eyes never releasing her. He stood to his full height and walked to her. She had to use all of her will to keep from trembling or flinching away from him. He put one of his big hands over her belly. The baby gave a little kick and she saw him softened for just a fraction of a second.

"Is it Merle's?" he asked. She nodded. "And where is he, Miss Andi?" he asked, looking back up to her face. She and Merle had kept a lie in the front of their minds, should they ever be separated or one of them captured by the Governor ever again.

"We got separated a while ago. Our camp got overrun with walkers and-"

"Don't lie to me, darlin'," he said. "I've heard them all a hundred times over." She felt her adrenaline spike. But then, something clicked in her mind.

"Don't bullshit a bullshitter, huh?" she asked. He stood back, his hand finally dropping from her stomach. "You think I only remember waking up just now? I might have been dehydrated and delirious, but I remember the little torture chamber they took me to first." He smiled at her, a weird mix of charm and danger.

"Milton came and told me I needed to see you before I decided what to do with you," he said.

"Got a soft spot for pregnant women?" she asked. He looked down at the floor, smiling, shaking his head.

"I know how you think I am," he said. "You're not the first woman with an intuition about me."

"What then? Are you gonna kill me, torture me, wait for the baby to be born and then torture or kill me, what?" He eyed her carefully, sitting down on the bed beside her.

"You know, I always had a thing for you, Miss Andi," he said. "I knew the second I laid eyes on you I should've had you in my house instead of Merle's. Brain like yours, beauty too," he shook his head. She shivered.

"Go to hell," she said, her voice low, trembling.

"I think I'll take what should've been mine in the first place. Don't worry, love, we'll go slow," he reached over, pushing her hair back from her face. "You'll come around. Hell, we can even give the baby my name, if you're of a mind when it's born." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, then got up to leave.

"And if I flat refuse," she said, lifting her eyes to his face. He crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head and smiling.

"You're too smart for that," he said.

"What the hell happened to your eye?" she asked.

"Story for another time," he said, leaving her.

* * *

><p>Phillip put a couple of paper bags on the table.<p>

"What's all this?" Andi asked.

"Take a look," he said. She stood, opening the bags up. Maternity clothes. Pretty, clean maternity clothes. "We could find more if these don't work or you don't like them," he said.

"My clothes are fine," she said.

"Come on, being as far along as you are has to be uncomfortable as it is," he said. "I want you to be as comfortable as possible."

So far, he'd had her completely scrubbed and manicured, from her skin - luxurious soaps and lotions, her legs and underarms waxed, her nails - he'd sent her for a manicure and pedicure, her hair - trimmed and conditioned. All natural looking, of course. But this was just another of his ways to clean her up and make her look the part of the Governor's wife.

* * *

><p>Andi put on one of the fresh pairs of jeans, sighing with relief that they fit and didn't bite into her expanding stomach. She then selected one of the tops, black three-quarters length sleeved that gathered under her breasts and was loose and flowy over her stomach.<p>

"You look beautiful," he said from the doorway. She jumped, whirling around to him.

"Do you ever announce when you're in a room?" she asked. "You scared me."

"Unfortunately, I don't think it just takes me sneaking up on you to scare you," he said. "I wish you weren't, though." He came to her, his hands on her stomach. "Kicking much today?" She nodded, moving his hands so he could feel the little kicks and movements.

"You usually make me find them," he said. She lifted her hands away from his.

"I guess I'd rather you not paw all over me until you find it," she said. He laughed.

"How do the clothes feel?" he asked.

"Good," she nodded. He looked up at her then, his expression gentle.

"That's the first time you didn't give me a hard time about something I've tried to do for you," he said.

She avoided his gaze, but he saw just the barest hint of a blush on her cheeks and lips. He could tell she was chewing on the inside of her lip.

"What the hell were you doing out in those woods in your condition, Andi?" he asked. Her face tensed, but her eyes looked sad, hurt. He lifted his hand to her face, his thumb tracing underneath the bruise that would be a memory in another day or two. "What was this mark?"

"Ask a lot of questions for a man who plays like he knows it all," she said.

"Pregnant woman turns up in the woods, six months along, bruise on her face," he said. "What would you think?" She shut her eyes, remaining silent. He was so close, being so gentle. Her heart was broken and she was hurting and all she wanted was to shut it all out. "Open your eyes and talk to me," he said.

"Why do you care?" she said, opening her eyes reluctantly. "Hmm? You want me to tell you where Merle is, where our camp is, how many people, how many weapons?"

"If I really wanted those things, I'd have kept you down in the basement and broke every bone in your body until you told me," he said. He saw the repulsed look in her eyes, but she didn't flinch back or whimper. There was steel in her and it attracted him all the more. "You're really not afraid of me, are you?

"Not much truly scares me anymore," she said.

"What were you, before the plague?" he asked.

"A marine, combat-trained medic," she said. "I was working in a hospital when it happened."

"A marine?" he asked. She nodded. He smiled, cupping her cheek, running the pad of his thumb along the edge of her bottom lip. "Bet the boys gave you a hell of a time, pretty as you are."

"You expect me to believe you're infatuated with me?" she asked.

"That so hard to imagine?" he countered. "Goddamn, did you give Merle this much trouble?"

"He didn't make me nervous," she said.

"Thought you weren't afraid of me, Andi," he said. He leaned in, his mouth lingering close to hers.

"I'm not," she said, her lips brushing his. He pressed his mouth to hers, gently, patiently. She held still, refusing to kiss him back, her hormones pushing for reciprocation, her intuition hesitating, her heart confused. He pulled back, kissing her cheek, her temple, even leaning to nibble at her throat, before standing back. Merle was a good lover, but this man, he knew exactly what he was doing to her.

"I think you fell in love with a man incapable of loving and protecting you and your baby," he said. "He must've really pissed you off to make you go out on your own, six months pregnant."

"Maybe someday, I'll tell you about it," she said. He looked like he thought he'd won. "And maybe, someday, you can tell me what happened to your eye." She said. She stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek, then slid past and away from him.


	16. Chapter 16

Andi heard Philip in the bathroom, fumbling with a bottle of something. She heard him drop the bottle.

"Damn it," he swore. She got up from the bed and went to see what was happening. When she pushed the door open, he was poised over the sink, hands clutching either side of the vanity. He was a big man, lean, but tall and at times, intimidating. But at the moment, he looked defeated, pained even. She reached out, her hand on his back.

"You alright?" she asked. He visibly tensed. She drew her hand back.

"Just a headache, I didn't mean to wake you," he said. He stood to his full height, turning to her. He was rubbing his forehead above the eye with the patch over it. She watched him as he went out to the bed, sitting on the edge. Andi picked the aspirin bottle out of the sink and shook out two tablets into her hand. She closed the bottle, then drew out a cup of water. She then went to him. He was still rubbing his forehead, his good eye closed.

"Here," she said. He opened his eye. Seeing her there in front of him, water, medicine in her hands, disarmed him. He took the aspirin, handing the cup back to her. She sat it on the bedside table, then turned back to him. "Is it the hurt eye?" He nodded.

"Gives me headaches sometimes," he said. She took his face in her hands and tilted his face up so she could see better.

"May I see?" she asked. She saw the look of despair cross his face, but, just like with Merle, her previous occupation made him comply. He nodded. She carefully took the eye patch off of him. He watched her face, waiting for her to flinch. She didn't. She just studied the scarred wound, her fingers gently turning his head so she could look it over closely. "Must've hurt like hell." He nodded.

"Nothing you can do for it now, doc," he said.

"Probably wasn't much that could have been done, anyway," she said. His good eye met hers and she realized how close she had put herself to him. Her hips were poised between his knees, her belly against him. She backed up at once. "Sorry, I forget about it sometimes, the baby," she said. But he grabbed her, pulling her back to him, pushing her down on his lap. He pressed his mouth to hers. It caught her so off guard that before she realized it, she was kissing him back. It registered with him and she actually felt the shift in him, the way he was holding her. It felt more natural, more tender. He kept one arm around her, anchoring her to him so she didn't slip, the other hand pulling her legs up on the bed. He stroked the side of her thigh, sliding her skirt up.

"I remember how the hormones from pregnancy can play on a woman's wants," he whispered, nibbling at her throat. He slid his hand around and up, beneath her skirt, between her legs. He felt her hands gripping his shoulders, not pushing at him, but clinging to him. His hand slid up to her sex, his thumb rubbing at her clit through her panties. She sighed, her hips rolling slightly.

"Wait, wait," she said. He kissed her once.

"What?" Another kiss.

"S-Stop, stop," she pulled back. He looked down at her, flushed, beautiful, finally accepting him. "I-I don't even know your name," she said, laughing a little, breathlessly. He laughed then too.

"Philip," he said. He felt her trembling, could hear it in how she was breathing. "My name is Philip." He smiled down at her.

"Philip," she repeated. He leaned back down and kissed her, passionately, feeling her melt back into him. He cupped her face, pressing little, wet kisses down her cheek, her throat, his hand slipping below her jaw, gently stroking her throat. He nipped at the sensitive spot behind her earlobe and the mixture of his hand on her throat and his teeth against her skin frightened her. She jumped, pushing at him again, bolting out of his lap. She leaned against the wall, her hand over her throat where his hand been.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he said. But he saw her slam the wall down between them again, her resolve strengthened by her fright. "Andi, don't you think, if I wanted to harm you, I would've done it by now?"

"I think you might be considering your options and see the opportunity to do it while my guard is down," she said. He sighed. He leaned forward, reaching for her hands. She drew back even further.

"You don't have to be afraid of me," he said.

"I saw the tools on that table in that basement they brought me to first, and I see them in my mind every time I think about trusting you," she said.

* * *

><p>Andi sat at a table, playing the part he'd told her to play, Governor's pretty, pregnant trophy. She kept stealing glances at the front fence.<p>

How many times did I look this way, waiting for Merle to come back from a run?, she pondered. Why hasn't he come for me? At least come looking? She bit the inside of her lip, her throat aching with the emotions boiling within her. I'm pregnant with his baby, god damn it. Why hasn't he come for us?

Maybe it's because he really freaked out, maybe he decided he didn't want a child either. Maybe when I ran off, he saw it as a blessing. It hurt her immensely to think that could be true. But it could, couldn't it?

"Andi? You ok?" She looked up just as Philip sat down beside her.

"Yeah, fine," she said. "Just hot, and tired." She blinked at the tears that had formed in her eyes, trying to pass herself off as she'd said. But he'd seen her looking to the fence, not quite looking like she thought she could run for it. More like she was longing for something, frustrated that it wouldn't come to her. He reached out for her hand, taking it between his. Her mouth twisted, her jaw flexing tensely. He could see her really fighting herself then, the tears more visible, welling in her eyes. Her big, pretty brown doe eyes, so strong and steely at times, now warm and soft and pained. She got up, her hand escaping his grasp. She walked back to his house, away from him and the people who so fawned over her and her pregnancy.

* * *

><p>Andi shut herself in the house, hoping Philip wouldn't fucking follow her. She came into his 'office' and stood at the desk, staring at her bow and arrows, locked in the glass bookshelf case behind the desk. She gripped the edge of his desk, the tears coming hot and many now, pouring down her cheeks.<p>

Merle hasn't come because he's glad to be rid of you and the baby, he never wanted to be a father anyway, he'd rather be a fucking junkie, she thought. Maybe Philip is right, maybe I really did fall in love with a man incapable of loving me and our baby. Maybe I fucked up and managed to get myself fucking knocked up with the one man incapable of handling it.

"Andi?" Philip was behind her. He'd allowed her a moment before he decided he couldn't leave her alone like this. He might have been a beast with others, at one time or another, but with her, it was much different. She reminded him too much of his dead wife for him to consider brutalizing her. He hadn't seen it much the first time around, but now, pregnant and strong as ever, she made him almost revert back to the man he'd been before the world ended.

She hesitated, then turned to him, leaning back against the desk. Why not?, she thought. He's been waiting for me to be weak. Merle clearly isn't coming. Who cares anymore?

Her face was flushed, her eyes puffy and bloodshot from crying. He hesitated in the doorway.

"What? This make you uncomfortable?" she asked. "You keep a basement room specifically for making people hurt and plead for mercy, but a few real tears make you look like you want to turn and run?" She laughed bitterly, wiping at her cheeks. "Typical. Typical fucking man." He stood there, taken aback. She really isn't afraid of me, he thought. She's hurting and at the end of her hope and she isn't afraid. He approached her slowly, hands up.

"I ain't turnin' and runnin'," he said. He stood close to her, wanting to pull her into his arms, tell her to let it out, let him comfort her. She stood there, trembling with her own anger, tears running down her face, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. "Are you going to hit me if I try to hold you?" he asked. She stood there, silent, shaking with the amount of will she had to exert against her own emotions to keep herself from completely melting down.

"Why did you let him bring me in in the first place?" she asked. "He said he never brings back strays and I rarely saw another stray person come in like I did. Why didn't you just make him take me back or kill me or whatever?" He saw the pain in her eyes, and realized he'd seen it all before. The pain of losing someone, for no good reason, that acute pain of feeling abandoned. He'd felt it before.

"Because, at the time, it wasn't an issue," he said. "You were a lone woman, not a significant threat, although I'm starting to see I might have underestimated you."

"You should've killed me, then," she said. "When you or whoever fucking found me!" He reached for her and she shoved at him. She tried to get past him, but he caught her, holding her wrists and pinning her to him, her back against his chest. "He fucking let me go and he hasn't even come looking for me, has he? Of course, you wouldn't tell me anyway, would you?"

"He hasn't," Philip rasped, fighting like hell to keep control of her. So she doesn't hurt herself, he thought. Or the baby. "I would tell you and he hasn't." He felt her go slack in his arms, her body trembling. He let go of her and she slumped down in one of the chairs before his desk.

"Of course he hasn't," she said. She cover her face with her hands, her elbows resting on her knees. Now she was sobbing, not angry anymore, whimpering. Philip sat in the chair beside her, pulling her around to face him.

"Hey," he said, taking out his handkerchief. He pulled her hands away from her face, blotting at her cheeks and eyes. "Look at me." She looked up at him, looking so hurt and dejected.

"I know how you're feelin'," he said. "Maybe not exactly the same, but I know what it feels like to be abandoned. Not on purpose, but when my wife died, it felt like I lost the only person who knew how to love me." She looked up at him. She always wondered how much of the truth he told her, about him, about Woodbury. But in this, she saw the raw truth. "My Sarah, she died a couple years before all this happened. Car accident." She frowned at him, her eyes clearing. "You don't believe me, do you?" He got up, went to the bookshelves behind his desk, taking down a large, leather-bound volume that she hadn't noticed before. He opened it and handed it to her. It was a photo album. Carefully put together by caring, well-loved female hands. A photo of Philip, looking a bit younger and less weary sat for a picture with a woman, about his age, a baby in the woman's arms. A little girl. She looked up at him, a slightly older, more aged version standing in front of her.

"I didn't realize you lost your wife before the plague," she said. "I knew by the way you talked you were married and had kids, but I didn't know you lost her before."

"Just one," he said. "Penny." He swallowed thickly. Why am I telling her this?, he thought. She looked back at the photo, then closed the book, handing it back to him. He put the book back in it's place on the shelf. She stood up, coming to him. He turned back to her. startled by how close she was. She wrapped her arms around his middle, hugging herself to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, tentatively at first, then tightly.

"I'm sorry," she said. "For them. I'm so sorry." Her pregnant belly pressed against his torso, but he didn't mind. It almost felt like home.

"I adore you, Andi," he said. "Let me protect you. Maybe, sometime, down the line, we can have something more. But for now, let me keep you and the baby safe. Please." She pulled back, but not away, and looked up at him. She knew when he was bullshitting, when he was playing the charming psychopath with everyone else. This was for real. Somehow, I've gotten through his darkness, she thought. If Merle ain't comin', then why fight this man? She nodded. He smiled a little, warmly, leaning down to kiss her forehead. She felt the baby kick between them.


	17. Chapter 17

Andi felt a sense of deja vu fall over her. She was living again in Woodbury, sleeping next to a man that at times, she felt she barely knew.

Philip kept to his side of the bed, careful not to invade her space. He gave up trying to seduce her. It's only a matter of time, he thought. She'd had her breakdown over Merle. He'd shared a few pieces of his past, his real past, with her.

Her demeanor had changed with him. She still eyed him at times, wary of what she thought he was capable of, and he knew his biggest mistake was letting them take her into the basement. If she hadn't seen that, I'd have her already, he thought.

But now, she was more receptive to him. She wouldn't shift away if he got close to her. She was coming around and it softened him. Sarah made me work for it too, he thought. She hadn't be easily wooed by him either.

"Sure wish there was a way we could know what the baby is," he said one night as she settled into the bed next to him. She touched her stomach, wondering that herself. "Any guesses?" She shook her head.

"I have no idea," she said.

"What do you want it to be?" he asked. She looked over at him, his remaining blue eye studying her. She shrugged.

"I haven't really thought about it much," she said. "Just wondering if it'll be healthy, if we'll even make it through the birth." He sat up, looking down at her.

"Of course you're going to make it, both of you," he said.

"We don't even know if the baby is developing normally," she said.

"You're a doctor, you would know-"

"Not necessarily," she said. He saw the unsure look in her eyes, the anxiety behind them. He laid back down on his side, pulling her to him. She didn't resist.

"You're a healthy," he kissed her temple, "glowing," then her cheek, "beautiful," then the place just below her earlobe, "pregnant woman. You're going to be just fine, you and the baby." He nuzzled her throat. He kept his hands away from her throat, trying not to make her feel uneasy. He placed one of his big hands over her belly, stroking the bump, feeling the growing, kicking baby inside her. She melted a bit, between his reassuring words and his advances.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked. He drew back, looking down at her.

"All I have to do is look at you," he said. "I guess it's a perk of having witnessed it before. You look like my wife did. Flushed, belly rounded full, you eat heartily. Baby's kicking all the time. I can just tell."

Andi just looked up at him in awe. Merle had been so unsure, so nervous about the pregnancy and the baby. He'd tried to reassure her at first, but she could see in his eyes that it was all hollow, only for her benefit. She needed to hear the reassurance, needed to know her partner believed it. She lifted a hand to his face, running her knuckles over his cheek, cupping him, feeling the coarse bristle of his stubble under her palm. She'd never touched him like that, romantically. She'd embraced him after her breakdown. She'd finally kissed him back before bolting out of his arms before. But other than that, she'd shown him no physical tenderness until now.

He placed his hand over hers, sliding her palm down over his mouth, pressing kisses to her hand.

"You know, you don't have to sleep with that thing on," she said, referring to his eye patch. "It can't be comfortable to wear when you're trying to sleep." He looked down at her, caught off guard. "It really doesn't bother me."

"I hate for you to have to wake up next to my scarred face," he said.

"Seems like all I attract is men with scars," she said.

She reached over and carefully took the eye patch off, laying it on her bedside table. Philip looked down, always a bit ashamed of his bad eye. But she was right, sleeping in the patch irritated his skin. Her hands came up to his face, pushing his hair back from his forehead. He lifted his gaze back to hers and found her big brown eyes incredibly soft and warm.

"What do you want with me?" she asked.

"I don't know what you mean," he answered.

"You've got to have some goal in mind with me," she said. "There's got to be a reason why you didn't hurt me." He looked her over, long brown hair, big brown eyes, her pretty skin almost without any scars or marks of any kind, save for the freckles sprinkled across her cheeks and nose, sparsely over the rest of her.

"I have such a hard time reading you," he said. "I never quite know what you're thinking, how you're feeling about anything."

"If you want me to trust you, you've got to trust me too," she said.

"You still look at me and see that basement, don't you?" She eyed him warily, not answering him. He sat up, away from her.

"I don't know what you want me to say," she said. She sat up too, feeling the baby shifting within her. "I'm military trained. I know a torture chamber when I see it." He got up, grabbing his eye patch off of her bed side table, putting it back on.

"Philip, I'm pregnant and the baby's father is a man who left this place against your wishes. At least two of the men who found me knew who I was and they still took me to that basement. Don't you think that speaks volumes about your original intentions?" He stood at her side of the bed, his back turned to her, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. "I don't know what you want from me. I want to believe you. You say things I wish Merle believed enough to say to me with your confidence. You've been a father and a husband before. But," she paused, Philip turning around to face her again. "Only a monster could have created a place like that basement." Her words visibly moved him. She saw it take his breath away and the good part of him flickered in his gaze. But it was only for a moment before the dangerous part of him regained control. He smiled that old, charming smile, the warmth gone from his face.

"You want to know who helped me make that basement the way it is?" He asked. She drew in, away from him, her legs pulling underneath her, one of her arms hugging around her belly, the other crossing her chest. "Merle wasn't exactly a kind, gentle man either." She shivered. "But you had no problem warming right up to him, did you Andi? Look at me!" She jumped, her eyes fixing on his face again. She watched as his face softened again, but still kept that stoney, unforgiving look in his gaze. Not for the first time with him, she had to force herself to keep from trembling as he sat down on the edge of the bed with her. This man was someone's husband, a father, how could this dangerous man be buried under the kindness and charm?, she wondered. And then, something dawned on her that hadn't before.

"What happened to your daughter?" she asked. He looked confused. "You said your wife died a couple years before the plague happened," her eyes never left his face, but she recoiled from him without realizing it. "What h-happened to your daughter?"


	18. Chapter 18

Phillip held her gaze a beat longer, then turned from her. He looked down at his hands.

"She got bit," he said softly. The muscle in his jaw ticked. She felt the gloom rolling off of him in waves. "We made it for a while after it all started but," he shook his head. She loosened, sliding up beside him. She took one of his hands between her much smaller hands and held it.

"I'm so sorry," she said. She brought his hand up to her cheek, nuzzling the back of his hand, pressing a couple kisses to it. He looked over at her, his eye shimmering with tears. "Oh Philip, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No," he said. "I'm sorry. You loved Merle very much and he's the father of your baby. I shouldn't speak about him or his nature."

"He hasn't ever come for me, I think that speaks volumes of his nature," she said.

"What exactly happened to make you run off by yourself?" He asked. He saw the old hurt cross her face. He'd never noticed just how much better she was until he saw that look come into her features again.

"He lashed out at me," she said. "We didn't want a baby. It was purely an accident. But we couldn't quite pinpoint how far along I was, so I couldn't take the abortion pills. So we decided to let it play out. And at first, he was good to me, supportive. But as time went by, things got worse. He got more and more nervous. One day he came back from a run and," she paused, her voice trembling. "He wasn't the same. He was irritable, angry. He'd found someone's stash of coke and he was high. Only, it wasn't a good high. He was irritated and pissed and I said the wrong thing." She looked up at him. "He shoved me, so I shoved him back and he h-hit me." She looked down at her belly, her hands wringing in her lap. "Popped me once real good across the face. Shocked me more than anything. I was so embarrassed and pissed off, I just took off." She was shaking, her hands continuing to move nervously in her lap, her eyes full of tears. Philip put his arm around her, pulling her against his side. She laid her head on his shoulder. "Now you know."

"I'm sorry, Andi," he said. "Hitting a woman is already inexcusable, but hitting a pregnant woman, big as he is compared to you," he shook his head. "It's shameful."

Philip sat for a moment longer before he turned to her. He reached down, tilting her pretty face up to look at him. He leaned in slowly, always approaching her with caution, and kissed her. At times, he felt like he was dealing with a rare, beautiful, easily spooked animal, one that was sometimes docile and that he could approach easily, other times nervous, making him keep his distance.

He kissed her tenderly, with growing passion. It struck him that in all the times he'd kissed or touched her, it never felt as natural and equally desired as it did this time. She kissed him back, her hands coming to his chest, gathering the open sides of his button down, the top two buttons undone, pulling him closer to her.

She let go, breaking the kiss reluctantly, scooting back on the bed, laying back. He watched her.

"Not quite as alluring as I was six months ago," she said, laughing about the bump. He crawled onto the bed with her, settling to her side instead of on top of her. He brushed the hair from her face and leaned down, kissing her again.

"I happen to think you're plenty alluring as you are," he whispered, nuzzling her throat, his hand cupping her full breasts, sliding down over her belly, his hand spreading possessively over her bump, hesitating to go lower. She groaned, her hips lifting a bit off the bed. She reached for his hand, pushing it down between her legs.

"Touch me," she whispered. He propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at her.

"Last time I touched you, you didn't like it," he said. His fingers moved, stroking her through her panties and pajama pants. She whimpered softly, her hips arching into his touch.

"I did like it," she breathed. "But I was afraid of you." He continued to stroke her, listening to the little sounds she made.

"But you're not anymore?" he asked. "I thought you weren't afraid of me at all, ever."

"I didn't want to be," she said. "But, in my condition, in this world, I'm scared of everything." He studied her, feeling like she'd shared the first real truth about her feelings with him.

"I don't want you to be scared," he said. He returned to her throat, pressing kisses to the soft skin there. He drew his hand up and slid it down the front of her pants and panties, his fingers finding her tender, wet sex and continuing to stroke and tease her.

"Ph-Philip," she groaned, her hand coming to his upper arm, encouraging him to continue. He parted her gently, pressing two fingers inside of her. She shuddered, her fingertips digging into his arm, her back arching.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me," he murmured, nipping at her earlobe, dipping his tongue behind it, pressing that sensitive spot, his fingers stroking her in the same rhythm. He felt her trembling slightly, panting in compliment to the movements of his hands and mouth on her.

"Oh god," she swore, the ache of not having had sex in a while, compounded by the strong pregnancy hormones, made her weak.

Suddenly, he stopped, withdrawing from her, rolling onto his back. She hissed with frustration.

"Why did you-" she sat up, but didn't finish her thought. Philip lay on his back and as she began to speak, he lifted his hands and rested them on the pillow on either side of his head. His gaze never left hers.

"I know you're not afraid of me," he said. "But I don't want to spook you if you want to make love with me." She studied him. "Would it make you more relaxed if I lay here, on my back, my hands up like this?" She blushed a heavy pink, realizing his meaning. She smiled, sliding up next to him on her side. She pressed kisses to his throat, taking advantage of his submissive position. He felt her teeth graze his skin, her little hand sliding over the front of his boxer shorts, stroking his almost painful erection. He felt her flinch as she stroked the length of him. She could've guessed by his height and proportions that he would be well endowed, but the reality still shocked her.

"You don't have to be afraid of me," he reassured her. Her hand slipped away and she rose up, taking the night shirt off.

"I don't think I can make love sitting up right now," she said. He smiled, taking his shirt and boxers off. She slipped her panties off and laid on her back. Philip sat on his legs, folded underneath him, and turned her torso to the side. She felt him position her and then take his cock into his hand and guide himself to her entrance. It amazed her how he seemed to know exactly how to do this with her in her condition.

He entered her slowly, his fingers finding her clit and massaging it, trying to ease her tension.

"Oh f-fuck," she swore. He felt her clenching and pulsing around him, trembling as he buried himself within her.

"Sweet Andi," he cooed at her, using his thumb to tease her clit as he drew back and thrust forward, gently, slowly. "Does it hurt?" She shook her head.

"N-No," she groaned. "You're just so," she hesitated, embarrassed. "Big." He laughed weakly.

"And you fit like a damned glove," he managed to say. She wanted him down on top of her, wanted to be able to wrap her arms around him, to hold him as he moved, his powerful body making her feel incredibly small and delicate. But this was safer for the baby, as he seemed to know.

She writhed beneath him, her hands coming up to her breasts, and he watched as she flicked her thumbs over her nipples. He almost growled at the sight, crazy with lust that he'd been feeling for sometime now.

"You were mine the whole time, you know that?" he panted. She looked up at him, high and drowsy with her lust. She nodded, reaching down for his thrusting hips, encouraging him.

"Oh Philip, please," she moaned. He picked up the pace, still teasing her clit. "I'm coming, oh god, I'm coming." He paused, reaching down and pulling her up into a seated position against him. His cock was so substantial that he stayed lodged within her easily as they changed positions. He held her, thrusting up into her with more vigor than before. She clung to his shoulders, the change of position allowing him to stroke her g-spot. She came nearly instantly. She moaned, no words, just groaned, her head lolling to the side, resting lazily on his shoulder. He wasn't far behind, growling and grunting as his orgasm finally came.

"Andi," he moaned, resting his cheek against her forehead.


	19. Chapter 19

Andi woke first the next morning. Usually Philip was gone by the time she woke up on her own. She was on her side, facing the window. Philip was curled up behind her, his naked body flush with hers, holding her in spoon-like fashion. It made her think of the way she and Merle slept together at the prison, the way he'd curl up behind her, her between him and the wall. Just in case, as he would say. He'd hold her, his good hand on her growing belly, chuckling at the little kicks and movements he felt. Don't start this, she thought to herself.

She slid out of Philip's arms and went to the bathroom. She sat down on the toilet to pee, but ended up with her face in her hands. What have I done?, she asked herself. I can't believe I slept with him.

Andi got into the shower, letting the hot spray rain down on her, willing it to cleanse the awful, adrenaline spiked feelings of remorse over all of this. She thought by making herself trust him enough to make love, she might be able to finally silence her instincts about him. If anything, it made it worse. You were mine the whole time, you know that?, he'd asked. She hadn't sensed his attraction to her the first time she'd been in Woodbury. She'd barely spoken with him. Something about all of this just didn't seem right.

She heard the bathroom door open and froze.

"Andi?" Philip called to her.

"Yes?" she answered.

He pulled the curtain aside, peering into the shower at her.

"Room for one more?" he asked, drawing out his southern twang, turning on the charm. She nodded, stepping aside, letting him in. She shifted so he could stand under the spray. He turned and she saw the nail marks on his shoulders, the one in particular, from where she'd clung to him, riding out her orgasm. She looked away, ashamed. I liked it, she thought. I fucking loved it. He turned back to her, pulling her into his arms. She let him, knowing that acting opposed now would only piss him off. She let him kiss her, let him put his hands on her. I've got to get out of here, she thought. I've got to get away from this man.

* * *

><p>Milton watched as Andi grew anxious around Philip. She tried to act loving, but he could tell she was only forcing herself to be perceptive to Philip's affection. Milton didn't think Philip was capable of true affection. He believed the Governor was only behaving this way with Andi because Andi reminded him of his dead wife, a reminder only compounded by her pregnant state. God help her if she has a boy, Milton thought. He'll drop her as quickly as he decided not to torture her. God help her if it's a girl, she'll never get out of his grasp then.<p>

* * *

><p>Andi laid next to Philip, night after night, sleeping less and less. Her soul felt weary, her heart aching, her body tired. Where are you, Merle, she'd ask herself. Tears would come, but she'd gotten very good at crying silently. I have to get out of here, she thought. Just as she was beginning to doze off, she began hearing gunfire, commotion outside, loud. Philip sprang out of bed as if he'd never been asleep.<p>

"What was that?" she asked, sitting up.

"I don't know, stay here," he said. He dressed quickly, putting his gun belt on over his pants. She heard yells and screams as Philip left, locking her in.

* * *

><p>Milton heard the noise from outside and was getting out of bed, putting on his glasses when someone grabbed him from behind, placing a knife against his throat.<p>

"Where is she?" Merle asked.

"Merle?" Milton asked, shocked to hear the man's distinct voice.

"Andi Walsh, where is she?!" Merle shook the smaller man, pressing the blade tight against his throat.

"The Governor, she's staying with him, in his house," Milton croaked. Merle loosened his grip, turning the man around. Milton gasped. Merle looked tired, the dark circles under his eyes making him look almost ghostly with exhaustion. "Is she ok? Has he hurt her?" Milton shook his head. "I think he was originally going to hurt her, but she turned up pregnant. He's been watching over her." Merle struck Milton in the temple, dropping him.

* * *

><p>Andi heard someone throwing their weight against the door, trying like hell to get in. She was dressed, but the sound of the slamming against the door had her frozen. The slamming stopped. And then there was a loud blast and she saw the door knob and bolt shot through. She jumped, backing away from the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Merle shot the door knob and bolt, then threw his weight against the door one last time, finally succeeding in getting inside.<p>

Andi stood, her back against the kitchen wall, her whole being quaking with emotion and anxious excitement.

"Merle?" she asked. He stood a moment, looking at her, not quite believing he'd finally found her. She ran to him, her eyes welling. She threw her arms around him.

"It's me," he said, his own arms coming up around her. "It's me. Come on, we gotta go." She nodded, letting go of him.

* * *

><p>Somehow, they'd managed to get out of Woodbury. All of them. In all, Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie and Merle had come for her. They made it back to the cars, Rick, Daryl, Merle and Andi getting into the Wrangler and Maggie and Glenn in the little crossover. Merle helped Andi into the back of the Wrangler.<p>

She was panting but she'd kept up in spite of her condition. He got in himself and slammed the door behind him. She looked at him and he looked back at her.

"We've been out here, Andi, I swear," he said. His voice shook with emotion. "We've been out here looking this whole time." Her eyes welled and she reached for him. He pulled her to him, held her, carefully, but tightly. She held him just as fiercely.

"I know," she sobbed. "I know. I could feel it." She clung to Merle. He held her, his good hand smoothing over her belly.

"Still doing okay here?" he asked. She nodded. "Milton thought I was about six months along when I showed back up in Woodbury. So I guess I'm about seven now." She looked up at Merle and saw the tears in his eyes.

"Thank god," he whispered. She leaned in, her hands coming to his face. She leaned in, pressing her lips to his.

Daryl and Rick sat in the front quietly, letting them have their reunion. Rick saw their kiss break, but saw that neither of them let the other go.

* * *

><p>Andi was welcomed back to the prison, everyone fussing over her, making sure she was okay, glad to have her back. But she knew she needed to talk to Merle, alone.<p>

"We need to talk," she said.

"Figured we would," he said. "I was hopin' you'd want to, anyways." They went to the library to be alone. "I owe you an apology. A thousand apologies. When we realized you were gone, it felt like I'd killed you." She reached for his hand, holding it between hers. "When we couldn't find you right away, I wanted to kill myself. I drove you out. All because of bein' nervous about the baby." He shook his head. "Stupid. So fuckin' stupid." He frowned, looked so ashamed.

"I accept your apology. But I need to tell you something too," she said. His blue eyes met hers.

"If you're about to tell me you slept with the Governor, I can tell you that I would've about guessed," he said. She looked stunned, her eyes wide, her mouth open. He chewed the inside of his bottom lip, nodding, but not taking his hand away from hers.

"H-How did you, wha-,"

"I know why he didn't kill you, Andi," he said. "He had eyes for you last time. I ain't stupid, even though I act like it sometimes." Her eyes filled with tears, her lips trembling.

"I'm so sorry, Merle," she said softly, hating that she sounded so pathetic. "I'm sorry. I, he, he scared me. He was going to hurt me. They took me down to his little torture chamber first. But he saw I was pregnant. Called it all off and moved me into his house." She shivered. "I knew there was something off about him. I resisted him for a while. But I was so mad at you." He nodded, looking away.

"Can't blame ya," he said.

"He talked so nice to me, but it was all fake. I knew it. But I have to be honest with you, Merle," she said. "We aren't gonna heal any other way." He nodded again, but she saw the little tears in his eyes. He pursed his lips, fighting so hard. "I slept with him. Willingly. I let him think I believed his bullshit because I was mad at you. I didn't think you were coming for me. I'd convinced myself you weren't." Her voice broke. "But you were. You did. And I'm sorry." She let go of his hand with one of hers, wiping her eyes. He blinked and his tears ran down his face, breaking her heart. "C-Can you forgive me?" He lifted his eyes to hers.

"Forgive you?" he asked. "I deserved it, Andi. I hit you. I got high and I shoved you and when you mouthed off at me, I hit you. Just like my f-," he stopped, consumed with grief. He took his hand away, wiping his eyes. She came to him.

"Stop it," she said. "You didn't deserve it. We both fucked up. Big time. I never should have left like that and I certainly shouldn't have done what I did."

"I love you so much, Andi," he said. "It tore me in half not knowing where you were, not knowing if you were okay."

"I'm here," she said. "And I'm fine. We're fine."

"He's going to come lookin' for you, you know that?" he said. "He was infatuated with you before. Now he's probably obsessed."

"I never told him where we were," she said. "He never even pressed me about it."

"I could hear you calling out to me," he said. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. "At night, when we had to call it quits for the day and rest, I would lay in bed and I could hear you. Just a whisper in my head. But you were there."

"I did, you know," she said. "I laid next to him and I would scream for you in my head. I cursed you so much for not coming, for not finding me if you were looking."

"I know," he said. He pressed his lips to her hairline, feeling her arms settle on his, her hands on his shoulders.

"We aren't gonna be like Lori and Rick, are we?" she asked. "After Lori and Shane-"

"No," he said. "No." He kissed her cheeks, then brought his lips close to hers. "I like to think I love you just a bit more deeply than Rick could ever love Lori." His lips brushed hers as he spoke. He kissed her once, careful, almost timid.

"I know I love you more than Lori has ever loved Rick," she said. He chuckled.


	20. Chapter 20

Andi laid down in she and Merle's makeshift bed. It wasn't quite a comfortable as the bed she'd shared with Philip in Woodbury, but nothing beat the feeling of Merle sliding into bed behind her. He pulled her into his arms, his chest flush against her back. He put his arm around her, placing his good hand over her belly.

"Missed this like hell," he said. He pushed her hair to the side and pressed his lips to the back of her neck.

"Me too," she said softly. His hand returned to her belly, holding her possessively.

"He took good care of you," Merle said. "I have to give him that."

"He did," she confirmed. "I'm not sure he would've if I hadn't been pregnant."

"Most men have a soft spot for the damsel in distress," he said. "Even me, remember?" She nodded. He trailed kisses down her shoulder, sliding his hand beneath the curve of her belly, between her legs. She sighed as he cupped her through her panties, the tips of his fingers working at her through them.

"Merle," she moaned softly, trying to keep quiet.

"Shhhhh," Merle gently shushed her, sliding his hand beneath her panties. He traced her tender opening, teasing the swollen lips of her sex, gently parting them and sliding his fingers between. He pressed two fingers inside of her, occasionally flicking the edge of his thumb over her clit. She fought like hell to be quiet, her breathing coming in uneven, breathy pants. "'s that feel good, baby girl?" he asked softly, his lips brushing her ear. She nodded.

"Yes," she breathed. His fingers moved within her, scissoring and thrusting and curling, driving her mad. His tongue traced the sensitive inner curve of her ear, making her squirm deliciously in his grasp.

"If I wanted to make love with you right now," Merle paused, and she felt him hesitate, "would it hurt the baby?" Her heart ached at his question. She turned over to face him.

"No," she said. "Doctors don't really recommend against it unless there's been issues. I've had a perfectly healthy pregnancy." He reached behind her and quietly knocked on the wall behind her. She smiled at the superstitious 'knock on wood' gesture. She slid forward, leaning in to kiss him. This is where I belong, she thought. Here, with this man. His lips crushed against hers, passionate and eager. "If I wanted to make love with you, would you be put off by my seven-months pregnant body?" He pulled back, staring down at her. He grabbed her hand and placed it over the front of his pants, directly over the arching shape of his burgeoning erection.

"This is the effect your pregnant body has on me," he whispered. She smiled, stroking him through his pants. "H-How is this most comfortable for you at this point?" She let go of him, sliding her panties off. He undid his pants, pausing as she removed his wife beater and her night shirt. Finally, he was naked with her. She laid down on her side, facing the wall, guiding him to follow her. He laid down on his side as well, pushing himself flush against her. She sighed at the contact, wriggling back against him. She lifted her top leg, helping guide him to her entrance. His cock pressed against her eagerly.

Merle slid into her in one, long, perfectly aimed stroke.

"Mmm," she groaned, her lips pressed together tight to stifle her sounds. He pushed upward into her until he was embedded completely within her. Her back arched, the back of her head resting against his chest.

"He must not'a took as good a care of you as I thought," he rasped in her ear. "You feel like you haven't been touched in a while." He slid back, then thrust all the way back in.

"It was only once," she managed to say. He drew back and slid forward again. Her arm came around behind her, clutching his hip encouragingly as he moved. "N-Not like us. Oh fuck," her grip tightened as he shifted his angle.

"Startin' to think I'm the only man who can handle you," he said, chuckling breathlessly. His hand slid around her hip, slipping between her thighs. He found her clit easily, stroking it over with his thumb.

"Maybe y-you are," she panted, squirming to meet his thrusts. He felt her getting close and slowed. She groaned in frustration. "No, please, don't stop. Keep going," she moaned.

"Tell me you belong to me," he said.

"I belong to you, oh Merle-" she paused as he thrust, his fingers stroking her clit once, then stopping again.

"You're my wife," he growled, doing it again. "That's my baby growing in you, do you have any idea what that does to me? How crazy it made me when you weren't here?" He moved again, making her groan so pitifully when he stopped that it sounded like a sob.

"I'm yours, I'm yours, please, please, please-oh!" He resumed his normal rhythm, thrusting with his cock and diddling with his fingers, sending her over the edge easily.

"I was a damn fool," he panted, holding her as she came in his arms, feeling her smooth, wet inside pulse around him, feeling her writhe in his arms, trying to keep up with her pleasure as it faded, giving way to his own release. He gripped her, hissing as he came. "I won't make the same mistake again." He pressed kisses along her neck, down across her back. "I love you, Andi. God help me." She heard the raw emotion in his voice as he said it. She turned her upper body to see him. He propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at her, tears rimming his eyes.

"I love you, Merle," she said. He withdrew from her and she rolled onto her back, pulling him close. She kissed his face, his forehead and cheeks and mouth, holding him, running her hands the length of his back.

"I don't know what I've done to deserve it," he said.

"Shh," she breathed. "We both fucked up. Both of us. Because we're scared. But we aren't gonna do it again." He pulled back and looked down at her.

"I promise," he said. He kissed her.

"Me too," she said against his lips. He pulled the covers up around them, holding her, his bad arm around her back, his good hand over her belly. She rested her head on his shoulder and soon fell asleep.


End file.
